the driving lesson
by Leanna68
Summary: the lioness tries to find her place amung the thundercats
1. Chapter 1

The driving lesson. 

by Leanna

The lioness made her way down to the kitchen, hoping the others were gone; she was still embarrassed about crashing the defense system computer and really didn't want to face any teasing about it or the glares of frustration.  
Leanna poked her head into the kitchen and saw no one around; she let out a sigh of relief and went in, she quickly grabbed one of the big mugs from the cupboard and poured a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. As soon as the wonderful brew touched her tongue she smiled, this was just what she needed, quiet time in order to wake up fully, she wasn't use to getting up so early in the morning, but she was now a Thundercat in training and she needed to follow the rules, if the others were up at first light, accepted who ever had the night shift, then so would she.  
She wasn't trying to impress anyone, she just wanted to fit in have a purpose in life then just traveling form planet to planet looking for work. Unlike the Thundercat's who made their journey in suspension capsules, Leanna left Thundera as a child and grew up on the escaping ship, so everything she learned, she learned in space from many friends she made along the way.  
The Lioness stood in front of the large window that over looked the courtyard of Cat's Lair, which in it's self was an engineering feat and watched as Kit and Kat practiced with staff weapons. She was lost in thought as she watched the two practiced, her mind drifted to when she fist arrived a little over a month ago. The thunder kittens where on duty in the control room while the adults where off scouting for a good Thundrillium deposit. Kit was getting bored, "I don't see why we have to stay behind, it's not like there is anything exciting going on," She complained staring at the screen.  
"It's because they think we're still kids," Kat said rolling his eyes.  
"Ummm, hello. We're 20 yrs old not 12," Kit snorted.  
"I know that, but they sure don't seem to remember," Kat said shaking his head.  
Kit was about to say something when the alarm sounded, "What now," She said pushing a button and calling up the screen.  
The lair's sensors picked up a small ship headed their way, "It's a Thunderian ship," Kat said tracking it's course," And it looks like it's in trouble".   
"Cat's Lair to thunderian ship, can you read me," Kit said over the comm channel.  
" Cat's…Port thrusters out…. battery power only," Came a female voice over the static.  
"Can you boost your signal, we can hardly hear you," Kat asked trying to boost the power on their end.  
"Stupid piece of….." Came a reply.  
"Who ever she is, she sounds mad," Kit giggled.   
"Should we alert the others, "Kat asked his sister.  
"Well, we could take the feliner and bring her down, by the time the others get here she may have already crashed, "Kit said.  
"True," Kat nodded, "Okay let's do it".  
The twins quickly bolted down to the hanger and powered up the Feliner, "I'm sure the others will understand, "Kit said to her brother as the giant paw raised. "We'll call and let them know once we get in the air". With that, the feliner lifted off to intercept the other ship. With in ten minutes Kat spotted the half crippled ship. "There she is, 7 degrees port side"  
"Got her, "Kit said as she readied the grappling hooks.  
"Adjusting course and speed to match her, "Kat said as he brought the Feliner over top of the small ship.  
Kit waited until they where over top of the small ship then fired the grappling hooks, and then she looked at the monitor and nodded as the hooks hit their mark. "Reeling her in," Kit said as the small ship was brought in under the safety of the Feliner.  
"Maybe we can get back before any one knows were gone," Kat chuckled.  
The Lord of the Thundercats was busy scanning the area for any signs of thundrillium, when suddenly the sword came to life and let out a warning growl.  
"Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight," The Thundercat lord commanded as he lifted the sword to his face. The cross bars curled and the eye came to life, showing him the kittens taking off in the feliner. It then showed them flying towards a small Thunderian ship and rescuing it, the last scene was of them on their way home.  
"What were they thinking," The lion growled lowering the sword and placing it back in its sheath. The lion jumped on the Thunderclaw and headed back to the Lair to see whom the kittens had rescued. He radioed to Panthro and Tygra that the kittens had rescued what looked to be a Thunderian ship.  
By the time, the Lair came into the lion's view the Feliner was already starting to come in for a landing. Lion-O landed the Thunderclaw and ran across the drawbridge and guided the Feliner as it started to lower the small crippled ship onto the ground in the frontcourt yard.  
The Feliner after releasing the small ship landed a few yards away. Lion-O stood with his hands on his hips waiting for an explanation from the kittens.  
"Umm, Kit," Kat said as they shut down the engines and started to get out," Lion-O doesn't look too pleased".  
"Who would you rather have yell at you, Lion-O or Panthro," Kit asked just before she opened the hatch.  
"Good point," Kat nodded as they went out to meet the angry looking Lion.   
"What were you two thinking going off on your own like that, "Lion-O growled.  
"We didn't have much time, "Kit started to explain, "There wasn't enough time for someone to come back to the Lair and then take the Feliner up, the ship was in danger".   
"Besides," Kat spoke up," We're not kids any more".   
"Fine," The lion said holding up his hands, "Your right. But still you should have called us to let us know".  
The sound of a hatch being opened drew their attention to the small ship.   
"Stupid piece of scrap metal," growled a female voice.  
The lion just cocked a brow as cloaked figure emerged from the ship.  
"I used up the last of my money to by this worthless hunk of junk," The woman roared as a metal pipe emerged form under her cloak and began to beat the hull of the ship.  
Kit couldn't help but giggle, "Remind you of anyone," She whispered to her brother.   
"Ohhh, this will take you anywhere you need to go miss," She growled smashing the heavy pipe against the hull.  
The lion smirked as he walked over to the angry woman, "Whoa, easy now," He said grabbing the pipe," I'm sure we can fix it"  
"No one can fix this piece of shit," The woman growled as she swept the hood off her head and gave the side of the ship a hard kick with her foot.  
"Feel better now, "The lion asked her.  
"Yes, a bit," She answered as she finally turned and looked at him, her eyes widened a bit, then she glanced up at bit at the massive cat's head, she realized she was standing in front of Cat's Lair. She looked back at the Lion and saw the insignia on his belt and the sword and claw at his side.  
"My Lord," The woman replied bowing slightly, "Please excuse my out burst".  
The lion never said anything for a few seconds as he looked at the raven haired Lioness, Her coloring and face masking were a few shades lighter then his own. "That's okay. It's understandable," He said clearing his throat.  
"Well since you know who I am, I think it's only fair we should know your name," The big lion smiled.  
"Oh," The lioness blushed slightly," My name is Leanna"  
"Well Leanna," The lion grinned, "This is Kit and Kat, your rescuers"   
"Thank you both," The lioness smiled at the twins and held out her hand.  
Kit smiled widely at her and shook her hand Leanna looked at Kat and smiled He blushed as he shook her hand.  
"Again, thank you both, I probably would be ashes now if you hadn't of came and got me," the lioness said, "A word to the wise, never buy a used ship," She said rolling her eyes.  
"I'm sure our resident mechanic can fix it up for you," Lion-O said, "He can fix anything"  
"Now that I'd like to see, "Leanna snorted, "This hulk is beyond fixing and besides I have no money to pay him for his work".  
"Please, he'd be insulted if you tried to pay him, he loves working on stuff like that. Oddly he finds it relaxing, "Lion-o grinned.  
"Oh one of them," The lioness thought to her self, "Some scrawny grease monkey who lived to be covered in grease and grime, and who couldn't get a date to save his life"  
"Well I wish him luck then," She shrugged as she removed her cloak, "The port thruster is trashed, environmental controls are dead, I damn near froze in that thing…the comm is half fried". The roar of a powerful engine approaching interrupted her train of thought.  
"Ah.There's our miracle worker now," the lion grinned.  
Leanna nodded, "Okay I just need to get something, "She said as she ducked inside her ship. She quickly moved a few things around, "Stupid grease monkey isn't touching my stuff," She snorted.  
The thundertank came across the bridge and came to a halt, the big panther jumped out, "How many aboard," Panthro asked as he walked up to the lion.  
"One," Lion-O grinned, "And she is in need of your talent for mechanics".   
"She," The panther said arching a brow," I'll fix her ship. You keep her out of my hanger"  
"Oh," the lion smirked, "I'd be more then happy too".  
The panther gave him an odd look, "So what's the problem," He asked looking the small ship over quickly.  
"Go ask it's pilot. She's inside, "The lion chuckled.  
The panther gave him another odd look and shook his head, "for Jaga sakes man, its only another pain in the ass female," He snorted walking towards the open hatch.  
Leanna was crouched half way under the console trying to loosen a panel, when she heard someone enter the ship.  
"So what's the problem, "A deep male voice asked from behind her.  
"What isn't the problem, "She sighed, "Stupid panel," she grumbled trying to pry it loose.  
"Here, you better let me get that," The panther said as he moved closer to the crouching woman. The first thing he noticed was her long dark hair that was in a braid that hung down her back and touched the floor.  
Leanna moved her head out from under the console, she saw a pair of blue boots, her eyes gazed up, the higher her eyes traveled the bigger he got, this was no scrawny grease monkey. She thought the lion was big, this man who stood before her now was huge, he was shorter then the Thundercat lord, but his chest and arms where bigger, "Oh my," She whispered to herself as her eyes continued to roam over his slate gray body.   
She slowly got to her feet "Umm. Hello," She finally managed to say as she looked into the panther's amber eyes.  
"That panel giving you trouble," The panther smiled at her. The top of her head came just a ways past his chin.  
"Oh, that…Umm yeah," Leanna said, "The ah..Radio and environmental controls are toast". Despite the coolness of the cabin, she suddenly found it quite warm. She started to move out of his way when her leg hit the pilot chair, she started to loose her balance.  
Her heart nearly jumped out of her throat when the panther quickly grabbed her by the shoulders steadying her.  
"I'll ah..Get out of your way so you can work," The lioness blushed as she quickly backed away from the big male.  
"Gessh..Get a grip woman, it's only a man, what's wrong with you," She whispered chastising herself as she left the ship.  
"Do you mind if I freshen up abit..it' been a long trip," the lioness asked adjusting a small bundle under her arm.   
"Sure please do, Snarf can get you anything you need, "lion-o nodded.  
The lioness went inside where Snarf led her to one of the guest rooms so she could shower and change her clothes.  
By the time the lioness made her way back down stairs and out side her ship was gone." What in the…. was it that bad, "Leanna chuckled at Kit.  
"No," she giggled," It's been moved to the hanger".   
"I was going to say. I know it's a piece of junk, but they could have at least waited until I got my stuff off the ship," Leanna laughed as Kit led her to the hanger.  
"This is Panthro's private little world, that man would spend days in here if we didn't remind him to eat," Kit giggled.  
The lioness smiled, now she knew his name, "Well I hope he don't mind if I interrupt him so I can get my camping gear".  
"Camping gear, "Kit said , "you don't need camping gear. You can stay with us".  
"Nooo, I couldn't, the lair is only for thundercats, besides I love camping," Leanna grinned. She looked around for any sign of the panther he was nowhere to be seen, she figured he must have gone inside. She boarded her ship, went to the back and started to pack up her camping gear. Leanna reached up to a cabinet overhead to retrieve a small pack. It was just out of her reach, she got on her tiptoes and stretched as far as she could.  
"Damn it," She cursed as her fingers just brushed the strap.  
The panther who had been working on the rewiring for the environmental controls, heard the woman curse. He was mostly hidden beneath the large console so she hadn't seen him when she came in. He peeked out from under the console to see what she was cursing at. He nearly dropped a pair of wire cutters when he saw the sight of her standing on her tiptoe's, her short skirt moved up a few inches as she stretched reveling more of her long shapely legs. Panthro quickly composed himself and went to move out from under the console. He reached up to place his hand on the flat side of the panel so he could move, he wasn't paying attention to where his hand was until it made contact with a bunch of sharp wires.  
"OW!" He yelped quickly pulling his hand away.   
Leanna spun around and saw the panther, "Oh..I didn't see you there," She said looking at him.  
"I was rewiring the environmental controls," He said looking at his palm which had several slivers of metal imbedded in his skin.  
"Did you injure yourself," she asked walking over.  
"Oh..that..it's nothing," Pantro shrugged.  
"Let me see," She said reaching for his hand.  
"Really," He said stubbornly," It's nothing".  
"I'll be the judge of that," She smirked and grabbed his hand and looked, "Oh nothing huh". Leanna let go of his hand, walked over to one of the lower cabinets, and brought out a first aide kit.  
"Sit," She said pointing to the pilot's chair.  
"Bossy female," Panthro grumbled as he sat down.   
Leanna knelt down and set the kit on the floor beside her, she opened the kit and took out a small pair of tweezers. "Now hold still, it will only take a minute, "She said as she took his hand and turned it over. She was trying hard to concentrate on her task not the fact of how large his hands where compared to hers. She managed to remove the first sliver without any problem, as long as she kept her composure she would be fine.  
Panthro shifted slightly in the chair as he felt the heat from her body against his leg.  
"Only two more to go," Leanna said quietly breaking the awkward silence that had come over the small cabin.  
"Then hurry up woman, I haven't got all day," Panthro grumbled.  
"I would if you'd stop moving," she said grasping his hand tighter. "Now hold still".  
She moved her hand under his and grasped his wrist tightly, Panthro was surprised by the strength she had in her hand. She sighed slightly as she tried to remove the last sliver, but at the angle in which it was embedded she couldn't get at it properly, she had to choice on what she had to do next. She let go of his wrist and moved so that she was kneeling on the other side of his arm. She had to position his arm between hers and her side in order to see what she was doing.  
Pantho's large muscular arm flinched as the soft skin of her arm made contact with his. He turned his head away and looked out the cockpit window and tried to think of something else when he felt her left breast brush against his forearm as she leaned closer.  
"There all done, "She said as she let go of his hand and sat back.  
"Oh..Umm. Thanks," he said finally looking at her.  
Leanna smiled and closed the kit, she stood and walked back over to the cabinet, she stood for a second, she had forgotten what she was doing before. Then she saw the door open overhead, "Right that stupid pack," She said as she tried to reach it. Just as her fingers touched the strap, another hand appeared.  
"Is this what your after, "Panthro said as he grabbed the pack and handed it to her.  
"Yes, thank you," She said as she turned around and looked up at him, "I guess I'm just too short"  
"Your not that short," He smirked.  
"I guess I better finish packing," The lioness said.  
"Where are you going"  
"I decided to go camping, while my ship is being repaired," Leanna said moving to the back of the ship.  
"That's not a good idea, "The panther said following her, "There are too many dangers for a woman to be alone in the woods".  
"I can handle myself thank you very much," Leanna said stubbornly.  
"Look, I've been living on this planet for the past eight years, I know what I'm talking about," Panthro said looking at her.  
"I've been in far more dangerous places then this little dust ball of a planet," Leanna snorted as she stuffed things into the pack.  
"What would your mate say if he knew you wanted to go off camping alone," Panthro asked crossing his arms defiantly.  
"Who said I had one," Leanna said as she moved passed him.  
"I just assumed"   
"Well, you assumed wrong," Leanna said quietly as she slung the pack over her shoulder and grabbed her crossbow and started to leave the ship.  
"Leanna," Panthro said as he followed her out, "I can't tell you what to do, but at least take this with you," He said as he walked over to his workbench and picked up a communicator. "Keep close to the Unicorn Forrest, it's just west of here," He said handing it to her.  
"Thank you," She grinned," let me know when your done with that hunk of junk"  
The panther nodded and watched her leave, "Where is she off too," A voice asked behind him. Panthro turned around and saw Lion-O.   
"Camping," Panthro shrugged.  
"Oh….didn't you warn her it was dangerous," The lion asked.  
"Yeah, but she wouldn't listen..Damn stubborn woman," The panther grumbled.   
Lion-O just looked at him and smirked, " Sounds like a perfect match for you".  
"Ooh no. She's nothing but a bossy, stubborn, pain in the ass female," The Panther said.  
"Maybe, but she is a beautiful bossy, stubborn, pain in the ass female," Lion-O grinned.  
"Sorry didn't notice, "The panther snorted and walked off. Lion-O just shook his head and laughed at the big panther.  
Panthro continued to work on the Leanna's ship, "She right about one thing, this is a hunk of junk," He said to himself as he checked over the engine.  
He looked outside the open hanger and seen it would soon be dark, he threw the wrench he had in his hand on the workbench and headed to the Thundertank to do his evening patrol.  
Leanna who had been sitting in front of the campfire watching as the sun began to set, heard the faint roar of the thundertank leaving the lair, a small smile crept across her face.   
"Got to think of something else," She said to her self then she looked around and spotted her bow. She picked it up and looked it over. She reached into her pack and took out an old cloth she used for polishing. She removed the arrows from their housing and started to clean the bow. She tried to concentrate on what she was doing, but no matter how hard she tired her thoughts kept going back to that big panther, the sound of his deep voice, his scent, his smile.  
"Girl get a hold of yourself," She growled quietly to her self, "It's obvious he's not interested".  
"Hmm..Then again," She shrugged," Got to be careful or I'll end up talking to myself".   
Then she chuckled. "Wait to late I already am".  
Panthro was on his way back to the lair after finishing his nightly patrol of the area when he reached over to the screen and flipped a switch. A small light blinked on the map that he had called up. It was from the communicator he had given the lioness, he just want to check to see where she had decided to make camp. He was only doing his job, he told himself. If she were in any danger, at least he would know where she was. He was going to go straight home, but his conscious wouldn't let him. He'd just stop to make sure everything was all right. After all, she was woman alone in the woods camping; there were mutants and lunatacs around. He stopped the tank, got out, and headed to her campsite.  
Leanna had the bow sitting across her lap and was busy replacing the arrows; when the sound of a twig snapping startled her; her finger accidentally hit the trigger releasing an arrow. When she looked up, she saw a shocked panther standing there with an arrow embedded in the trunk beside him, it had get missed his outer thigh by a few inches.  
One more step and it would have hit him.  
"By Jaga woman, you trying to kill me," Panthro said pulling the arrow out of the tree trunk.  
"Oh gods, I'm so sorry, you startled me and my finger slipped," Leanna said horrified looking up at the big panther.  
"Well I assumed you heard me coming," Panthro said handing her the arrow.  
"Hmm, no, I was busy thinking of something else," she said shyly.   
"Besides you should know better then to sneak up on people," she grumbled taking the arrow from him.  
"I wasn't sneaking up on you," Panthro said.  
"What are you doing here anyway? You done with my ship that quickly, "Leanna asked.  
" No, I…. just wanted to make sure you where alright," Panthro said suddenly feeling a bit awkward.  
"Well as you can see I'm just fine," Leanna nodded.  
"Yeah..I can see that," He chuckled. Then he noticed her bow, "that's an odd shaped bow," He said, "never seen one like that".  
"That's because it's hand made and it's more then just a crossbow," Leanna said raising her head.   
"Oh," The panther said curiously as he crouched down beside her.  
"See this button here," She said holding the bow up," one push and it turns into a fighting stick". The lioness touched the small button; the arrow went into the base of the bow and the cross bars collapsed, forming a three-foot long wooden fighting stick.  
"Impressive," Panthro nodded, "I assume you know how to use that"  
"Of course I do, it was given to me when I was old enough to hunt on my own," Leanna smirked. "I'm a very good shot".  
"Well judging from that shot you accidentally fired, I would hate to see what would happen if you really tried to shoot me," Panthro chuckled.  
"Now why would I want to go and do something like that," Leanna grinned." Besides it's been acting up lately, the trigger sticks sometimes".  
"May I," Panthro said holding out his hand.  
Leanna shrugged and passed him the bow. He took the bow and looked it over, "Be right back," He said setting the bow down, he stood and walked back to the tank, when he returned he had a small toolbox in his hand.  
The panther sat down beside her and picked up the bow, Leanna watched him as he set to work. While he was busy working, she reached up and started to undue her tight braid.  
"There much better, "She said quietly running her fingers through her now free mane.  
The panther glanced up and almost drove the screwdriver in his hand as he caught the glimpse of her long black hair, as it cascaded around her shoulders. Leanna was fully aware of the panther watching her, but she pretended not to notice. She proceeded to reach into her pack and pull out her brush. She moved her hair over to one side of her shoulder and started to run the brush through the thick locks.   
"Having any luck," Leanna asked innocently finally looking at the panther.  
"Oh..hmmm. Yeah," he said collecting his thoughts, "I think I may have found the problem," He said quickly lowering his head and getting back to work.  
Leanna smirked and drew up her long legs and rested her chin on her knees, she sat and watched the sun go down, leaving the evening sky a shade of purple and pink "Beautiful, I've never seen any thing like it," Leanna said looking at the sky.  
The panther looked over at her, her long mane flowed down her back and pooled behind her on the small blanket she was sitting on, "Neither have I," He said quietly.  
"You've never seen a sunset like that before, "She asked turning her head.   
"Umm, not for a while," He said quickly avoiding her gaze.   
"So have you found the problem with my bow," Leanna asked as she leaned over closer to the panther.  
"I think so, it," He started to say until a breeze blew a lock of the Lioness's long soft mane against his upper arm., "It was just the spring mechanism," He said gulping hard.  
"Oh, good, thank you, "she smiled up at him.  
He looked at her for a moment," I had better go…. the others will wonder where I got to," He said as he got to his feet and passed her the bow and turned to leave.  
"Panthro," Leanna said getting to her feet. The panther stopped and looked back. "Thank you, "She said as she rose on her tiptoes, planting her hand on his broad powerful chest, and brushed her soft lips against his cheek, "For everything," She smiled as she looked at him. The mighty panther blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "your welcome," He grinned before he turned and left.  
"Good morning," The cheerful voice of the Thundercat lord chimed behind her.  
Leanna's thoughts of that day were interrupted," Good morning my lord," The lioness smiled and bowed her head slightly.   
"You know you really have to stop doing that," Lion-o chuckled.  
"Yes sir," Leanna smiled.  
"So what are you up to today," Lion-o asked looking out the window waving to the twins.   
"If you mean am I going to crash anything today, then no," the Lioness smirked.  
"I wasn't thinking that," Lion-o laughed, "but I was thinking it's about time you learned to drive the vehicles".  
"Oh," Leanna said. "Which one, "she asked carefully.  
"Well the first one I learned to drive was the Thundertank," Lion-o said with a mischievous grin, remembering he could have killed himself in the process by taking it out on his own, but he learned his lesson fast.  
"The…. The thundertank," Leanna gulped, "that thing is dangerous. Not to mention that's the panther's baby…ooh no," she said shaking her head.  
"You have to learn sometime," Lion-o winked, "and now is a good time, Panthro is getting ready to go out on patrol, so you go down to the hanger and tell him I sent you down for your first driving lesson".   
"No that's okay. I can do it another time, "she nodded.   
"Nonsense," Lion-o said and walked over to the wall comms, "Panthro I'm sending Leanna down for her first driving lesson".   
"Probably be my last too," she mumbled under her breath.   
"See you later and good luck," The lion said as he waved and walked off chuckling to himself.  
Leanna rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath as she walked down to the hanger, as the door slid open, she took a deep breath walked in. this was the panther's sanctuary, she left like an intruder. She heard the all to familiar roar of the thundertank come to life, this was one machine she wasn't looking forward to trying to drive. The sunlight bounce off the metallic surface of the powerful machine as the panther raised the paw of the hanger.  
"So you want to learn to drive the tank huh," Panthro questioned with a smirk.  
"Umm.I umm guess so," she answered with a shrug.  
"Well hop in…I have to do a quick patrol first, then when I'm done we can start your lesson," The panther nodded.  
"Take your time," the lioness said as she hopped in the machine.  
"What," Panthro asked over the roar of the engine as he drove across the drawbridge.   
"Umm nothing," she answered.  
Leanna looked around at all the dials and screens and levers that littered the dash of the tank, she had no clue of what anyone of them did, she glance over at the panther and watched as he drove, trying to remember what he did with what lever.  
"So where's the manual for this thing, "she asked .  
"Right here," Panthro answered tapping his temple.   
"So of I want to know anything I have to get in your head," Leanna smirked.  
"Pretty much," the panther nodded, "don't worry you'll do fine…this ol girl is pretty tough".  
"I'm not," Leanna said to herself as she glanced around at the scenery.   
The thundertank made it rounds around the burble village and treetop kingdom.  
"Look," Leanna smirked," it's one of the twig sisters".  
"That's queen willa and she's a warrior maiden," Panthro said with a chuckle.  
"Warrior maiden, treetop kingdom, leaves, trees twigs. Same difference," the lioness grinned.  
Panthro just smirked and shook his head, "there one of our allies, just don't call them that to their faces," he warned.   
"I'll be nice," Leanna chuckled trying to get rid of the nervous tension.  
Panthro turned the tank around and headed to the unicorn forest, when they reach a clearing he stopped," Well you ready," he asked shutting down the engine.  
"Aren't you worried I'll crash this thing," she asked giving him a worried glance," I'm not that good with computers or machines," she said.  
"You can fly a spaceship can't you," Panthro asked cocking a brow.  
"Well yes, that's how I got here," she nodded.  
"It's basically the same principle," Panthro nodded and jumped out so Leanna could move over, "you're too hard on yourself woman. Relax you'll take to this like a fish to water".   
"Or like a rock sinking to the bottom," she snorted moving over to where the panther had been sitting.  
Panthro just chuckled, "Come on it's not that bad".  
"So will you get mad if we crash or if I damage your baby," Leanna asked looking over all the many control levers.  
"No. I won't. I swear..Thundercats honor," the panther nodded.  
"I'll hold you to that Panther," Leanna said pointing her finger at him.   
Panthro showed her the levers and how to start the tank, she managed to start the tank and move forward without much trouble.   
"You can speed up a bit," Panthro said noticing they where going a snails pace.  
"This is fine," the lioness said looking straight ahead.  
"Um, Leanna," Panthro said, "The leaves on the tress are moving faster then we are".  
"Good for them, they don't have a few thousands pounds of machinery under their ass," she snorted.  
"I can get out and walk faster," Panthro sighed.  
"Well do it then, "the Lioness snapped.  
"Suit yourself," Panthro shrugged and started to stand up.  
"Hey don't you leave me panther," Leanna growled.  
"Well I would like to get home before the tanks next tune-up," he teased.  
The lioness grumbled and increased their speed, "happy now," she asked looking over at Panthro.  
"Better pull up on the lever on the left," Panthro nodded.  
Leanna gave him an odd look but did what she was told, she push the leaver forward and the tank roared to life at a break neck speed.  
"Now..i'm happy," the panther grinned as the trees whizzed by.  
"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to kill me," Leanna said trying to keep control of the machine.  
"Me..na.. This machine was built for battle among other things, I'm sure it can handle one little lioness," Panthro smirked  
Soon the clearing ended, and they were once again in the Forest heading towards home Leanna was getting the hang of driving, she looked over at the panther, who just ginned at her. "See told you it wasn't so bad," he nodded," Look out," he shouted as a large unicorn jumped in their path, Leanna panicked and instead of hitting the breaks she turned, the next thing she knew they were airborne.  
The tank landed with a heavy thud on it's side stuck a rather large trench, when the tank landed the lioness was flung against the panther, Panthro grabbed a hold of her to keep her from flying out of the vehicle.  
"You all right," Panthro asked the lioness who was practically on top of him.  
"Just my pride is wounded," she smiled.  
"And so is your head," he said looking a small cut on her forehead.  
"That's nothing, I'm fine. You ok," The lioness asked realizing the position she was in.  
"Yes..i'm fine," He answered, "we better see what the damage is ".  
Panthro moved and Leanna started to fall, she grabbed hold of the panther, but before he had the chance to get a handhold, the pair tumbled out of the tank, the lioness hit the ground bringing the panther with her. Although unhurt the pair landed in a pile of muck, the lioness ended up getting the worse end of the deal  
"Sorry," The mud-covered woman said looking up at Panthro .  
"That's ok," he said quietly looking down at her trying not to laugh.  
"So much for cat-like reflexes," she grimaced at the cold wet mud squished beneath her.  
Panthro cleared his throat, got up and helped the muck cover woman to her feet.  
"Oh you think this is funny," she said stand with her hands on her hips, dripping with mud.  
"Umm..Nope," Panthro answered with a smirk, he had to turn away to keep from laughing. He went to check out the damage to the thundertank, as he surveyed their situation he felt something cold and wet hit his back.  
"HEY!" He growled quickly turning around only to see an empty pace where the lioness had been standing. The sound of a soft thud hitting the metal surface of the hull of the tank caught his attention; he spun around ready to fight only to be met with a grinning lioness and a chest full of dripping mud.  
"Now look," he half growled in warning.   
The lioness crouched as he moved closer, "here kitty kitty kitty," she smirked mischievously raising her arm with another handful of dripping mud.  
"Don't event think of it," Panthro growled narrowing his eyes at her.  
"Don't be such a prude," she snorted and threw the sloppy mess at the panther.  
The lioness squealed as Panthro dodged the mud by leaping towards her, Leanna bolted and tried to leap up onto the edge of the trench but the sides were too slippery.  
Just before the big panther reached her the comms in the tank beeped. "Your lucky this time," he snorted and went to the cockpit of the tank to answer the call.  
"Just checking in. You're half an hour late," Tygra said over the radio.  
"We sort of had a small accident..But it's nothing I can't get out of," Panthro nodded, "we'll be home shortly..Panthro out".  
Leanna stood quietly and watched as Panthro used his muscles to move the tank on its belly enough they could get in and drive out of the trench. With the panther once again at the controls of the Thundertank the pair headed home in silence.   
When they arrived Lion-O and Tygra were standing at the bottom of the steps as the tank drove across the drawbridge.  
"You two okay," Tygra asked as the tank came to a stop and the pair jumped out.  
"Just a few minor scratches, and a bit of mud," Panthro answered looking down at the half dried mud caked on his chest.   
"Good… glad no one was hurt," Lion-o smiled.  
"I think I need a shower," Leanna nodded heading up the stairs.  
"Any damage done," Tygra asked looking over the panther's shoulder at the thundertank.  
"Nothing major," Panthro said as his gaze went elsewhere  
"Some first lesson huh," Lion-o chuckled.   
"Umm yeah," panthro said only half paying attention.  
Lion-o looked over at Tygra and smirked.  
"So how did you guys get full of mud," Tygra asked.  
Panthro didn't answer.  
Lion-o nudge Tygra with his elbow, "the tank looks better full of mud," he winked.  
"Yeah," Panthro nodded.  
Tygra cocked a brow and looked at the panther who had a strange look on his face.  
"Maybe you should paint it the color of mud," Lion-o said," it would make it easier to hide.  
"Ah huh," Panthro said keeping his gaze over the two men's shoulder.  
Tygra turned his head to see what Panthro was looking at he turned back and chuckled. "Panthro," he snapped.  
"Huh…What…Oh… the tank will be as good as new with some soap and water," he answered looking back at the two men.   
"So you're not going to paint it mud color," Lion-o asked innocently.  
"Why in thundera would I do that," Panthro snorted.  
"Well you did agree it looked better that color," Lion-o grinned.  
"I most certainly did not," The panther huffed and turned heading back to the thundertank.  
Lion-o threw back his head and laughed, "I've never seen him like that before. You thinking what I'm thinking".  
"Yep…. we got trouble with a capital L, he just don't realize it yet," Tygra smirked   
Panthro looked back at the two men and snorted, he jumped in the Thundertank and drove it closer to the hanger. The panther jumped out and went inside, when he returned a few minutes later he had a bucket of soapy water and a hose in his hands then began to wash the mud off the side of the tanks shell. Once again the tanks outer skin gleamed in the sunlight. Satisfied with his work the panther put down the cleaning sponge and picked up a wet rag to get at the mud inside the tank.  
Panthro was cleaning off the seats went something caught his eye; he reached down and picked up a black oval shaped flat object. He held it up and looked, it was made from polished stone, his brows knit as he tried to remember where he see it before, he turned the polished rock over in his hand and that's when he realized what it was, it wasn't any polished stone, it was a hair clip, the pin that held the clip in place had snapped off. That's why it was lying in the floor; it had broken and fell from Leanna's hair.  
Panthro put down the cleaning rag and went over to his work bench, he sat and looked at the hairclip for a moment seeing how it was suppose to go, a slight smile crossed his lips when he seen he could easily fix it. A few minutes later he had it done, he tucked it into his belt and would give it to the lioness the next time he saw her.

After the lioness finished cleaning up she left her room and headed back down stairs.  
"So I heard we've taken up mud baths now," Cheetara said coming up behind the young woman.  
"News travels fast around here," Leanna said shaking her head.  
"Well it was kind of hard to not know with Snarf complaining about the mud you tracked in," the cheetah chuckled.   
"Umm, sort of couldn't be helped," Leanna shrugged.  
"They say mud is good for the skin," Cheetara smiled.  
"I've heard that, to think people actually pay to sit in that stuff and I got it for free," Leanna laughed.  
"At least no one got hurt, that's the important thing," Cheetara nodded.  
"True. That was my first and very last time trying to drive that damn thing," Leanna snorted.  
"Aww come on. You got spooked. Not your fault, it can happen to anyone," Cheetara smiled putting her hand in the Lioness shoulder.  
"I…am not getting back into the driver seat of that thing..There is no force on this planet that will make me either," Leanna said stubbornly.  
"Really now," The cheetah smirked, "why are you so against getting back in the tank. Would it have something to do with the teacher," she winked.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," the lioness snorted as they walked down the hall.  
"Please it's as plain as the spots on my butt, "the cheetah said looking at Leanna  
"Well miss spots. Your way off track," Leanna said as they neared the kitchen.   
"Umm de…Nile I heard was a river in Egypt in old earth times," Cheetara smirked.  
"Good afternoon Ladies," Lion-O smiled from the kitchen table.  
Cheetara looked at Lion-o and smiled, " Lion-O, it seems Leanna has been spooked and she don't want to take anymore driving lessons".  
"Oh," the lion said arching a brow, "Panthro will be disappointed," He said grinning shyly.  
The lioness didn't respond as she walked over the cupboard to get a glass.  
"Yeah…He'll be quite hurt," Cheetara said winking at the lion.  
"Yes, he thinks it's important that everyone learn incase there is an emergency," Lion-o nodded.  
Leanna still never said a word as she walked over to the cooler and poured a glass of juice.  
Cheetara looked at Lion-O and shrugged and wondered what it would take to get a reaction out of the lioness. "Umm Leanna, I was going to ask you if you weren't busy that maybe we can get in some weapons training," Cheetara said giving the lion a quick wink.  
The lioness finally turned around and faced the two Thundercats, "Okay," she nodded setting down her glass.  
The cheetah grinned and hooked her arm around the lioness's shoulder, "Well let's get going so we can be done by dinner".  
Lion-O held back a chuckled as the two women left the kitchen; he knew if anyone could get that lioness to talk it would be Cheetara.  
"Sorry to hear about your bow," Cheetara said as they entered the gym.  
"Yeah well. It was old anyway," Leanna shrugged, "the trigger kept sticking on it. About time I got a new weapon".  
"Well, take your pick," Cheetara nodded leading Leanna over to the weapons locker.  
Leanna looked over the various weapons that sat on the display wall; there were many she could choose from, swords of different sizes and lengths, staffs of different lengths, spears, Sai's, batons, but it was a pair of what looked like two short handled scythes that caught the lioness's eye. "What are these," she asked picking up the weapons and testing their weight in her hands.  
"Those are Kama's," Cheetara nodded, " it takes a quick and strong hand to wield those".  
"Can you teach me how to use theses," Leanna asked gripping the wooden handles tightly in her hands.  
"That kind of weapon is out of my league. You need an expert to teach you how to use them properly…. now if you want a staff weapon, I'm your girl, but those hmm no," Cheetara grinned.  
"So who's the expert, Tygra, Lion-O," Leanna asked looking over the curved blade.   
"No…. that would be Panthro's department," Cheetara nodded, " he's the only one who could show you the proper way to use those and what defense moves you need to learn".  
"Oh, I see," Leanna said as she started to blush slightly, "Maybe I should choose something else," she said looking back at the display of weapons.  
"No… I think those Kama's suit you," Cheetara replied with a smirk.  
Leanna looked down at the Kama's in her hand, she really did like the weapon, and it seemed to fit in her palms perfectly.  
"Come on Leanna…I know you'll be able to use those the way there suppose to be used, there is a reason you chose them," Cheetara said laying her hand on the lioness's shoulder.  
"I know," Leanna said, "but why him…why did it have to be him," she sighed.  
"Ok spill it…. What do you have against Panthro," Cheetara asked folding her arms over her chest.  
Leanna looked at Cheetara, "What…I don't have anything against him," she said defensively.  
Cheetara moved so she practically stood nose to nose with the lioness and looked straight into her dark eyes, "Then why don't you want him to train you to use them," she asked nodding to the Kama's.   
"Because every time he tries to teach me something I always manage to mess up, " Leanna sighed and hung her head.  
"Then you pick yourself up dust yourself off and try again and you keep trying until you get it right, "Cheetara said determined.  
"Yeah and make a complete fool of myself in the process," Leanna snorted.   
"Failure is the part of learning, how can we learn from our mistakes if we don't make them in the first place," The cheetah nodded, "You should have seen the cuts and bruises I had when I first started training, but I didn't give up".  
"But you didn't," Leanna started to say but quickly stopped.  
"Didn't what," Cheetara asked eyeing Leanna closely.  
The lioness cleared her throat, "Nothing…now how about we do a few rounds with the staffs," she said quickly trying to change the subject.   
Cheetara just chuckled, "ok..You win this round," she said taking the Bo staff off her cuff and extending it.  
"What round… We haven't even started yet," Leanna said innocently.  
"You got that right," Cheetara smirked, "we've only just begun".   
"Why do I have the feeling I'm in trouble," The lioness asked grabbing a practice staff.  
"Na, I'll take it easy on you…. for now, just until you've toughen up," the cheetah smiled.  
"Toughen up," Leanna snorted, "Ha…. very funny," she said taking a swing at the cheetah.  
Cheetara quickly moved out of the way, "your letting your emotions rule your actions".   
"I am not," Leanna said, "your cheating".  
"How can I cheat," The cheetah asked moving out of Leanna's way as the lioness made another swing for her.  
"You're using your speed to move out of the way," Leanna growled.  
"Well of course I am," Cheetara said, "you have to learn to use your senses not your eyes".  
"I can't hit what I can't see," Leanna said as Cheetara started moving quickly around her.  
"Then don't use your eyes," Cheetara said as she hooked her Bo staff behind Leanna's leg and knocked her backwards to the floor.  
"Hey," the Lioness protested and got to her feet," that's not fair".   
"Who said training was fair, that's why it's called training, you learn from mistakes. …Remember," The cheetah said readying herself again.  
"Use your senses," Cheetara nodded and started running around the lioness again this time at full speed.   
Leanna couldn't follow the cheetah's movements with her eyes so she did what Cheetara suggested. The lioness inhaled deeply through her nose, instantly picking up Cheetara's scent. Leanna smirked and planted the tip of the staff on the floor at an angle, one minute Cheetara was running around her in a golden blur, a second later the cheetah was face down on the padded floor.  
"How was that," Leanna smiled cockily.  
"Too good," Cheetara wheezed rolling on her back.  
The smile faded form Leanna's face when she realized that Cheetara was hurt," Oh crap." Leanna exclaimed and dropped to her knees beside the fallen woman.  
"Cheetara. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Leanna said.  
"Not your fault," Cheetara replied holding onto her rib cage," it was the way I fell".  
"I'll go get help," Leanna nodded and stood, but before she turned to go over to the comms, Lion-O came bursting through the door, "What in Thundera happened here," he demanded seeing Cheetara lying on the mat with Leanna standing over her.  
Leanna froze with fear, she had never seen Lion-O so angry, "its ok Lion-O," Cheetara said, "it was just a silly accident".   
"I asked a question," He said looking at Leanna," What happened," he snapped.  
"We were just training," The lioness explained.  
"What did you do," He frowned.  
"It was an accident…. I didn't mean to injury her," Leanna said backing away from the Thundercat lord.  
"You were careless and injured a valuable member of our team," Lion-o bellowed angrily.  
"I was not careless," Leanna snapped back.  
"You will watch your tone with me," Lion-o stared angrily.  
"Hey," Panthro said as he came in the door, "what's going on I could hear you shouting all the way down the hall.  
"We were training and Cheetara accidentally got hurt," Leanna answered.  
"You mean you were careless," Lion-o growled and took a step towards the lioness.   
"Don't even think about it," Panthro warned stepping in front of Lion-O, "just calm down, if it was an accident it was an accident, no good getting angry over nothing," Panthro said.   
"Thank-you," Cheetara sighed.  
"Look just get her down to the infirmary to get checked out," Panthro nodded.  
Lion-O just looked at him for a moment before he turned and scooped the cheetah up in his arms. He never said a word as he left and headed to the infirmary.  
Once he had left Leanna picked up the wooden staff and put it back in the weapons locker, "I suppose you're going to yell at me too," she said.  
Panthro turned and looked at her," Why would I do that," he asked.  
"For the same reason Lion-O did," Leanna shrugged.  
"Oh, don't pay him any attention, he just very protective of Cheetara," Panthro nodded.  
"Oh," Leanna said cocking a brow, "and the reason he's so protective over her is".  
"The reason being.. He loves her," Panthro smirked.  
"Oooh, I see," Leanna smiled," I understand his reaction now. I injured his mate".  
"Well they haven't made it official..Not yet anyway," Panthro shrugged.  
"Ah," Leanna smirked," I should have known," she said, "just by his reaction, that should have been a clue because lions are very defensive when it comes to their mates"  
"A little too defensive if you ask me, almost to the point of insanity," Panthro snorted.  
Leanna looked at him and clear her throat, "Excuse me," she said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Oh," Panthro said realizing he had put his foot in his mouth," I ummm," he said scratching the back of his head, "I'll shut up now".   
"Oh I suppose if you had a mate you wouldn't do a thing if she got injured," Leanna said.  
"No, I would probably rip off a few heads," he shrugged," ok, you proved your point".  
Leanna chuckled and shook her head and once again glanced at the Kama's, "I was thinking that since I don't have my crossbow anymore I need a new weapon".  
"I'm sorry I broke your bow, I tried to fix it, but I couldn't," panthro said.  
"No it's ok, it wasn't your fault, but I have chosen a new weapon," Leanna said looking at the Kama's.  
"Oh, what one," Panthro asked walking over to the locker.  
"Well I was thinking maybe these," she said picking up the set of wooden Kama's.  
"You do know it takes special training to learn how to use those," he said taking one from her hand.  
"I'm willing to learn," Leanna said nervously  
"Well it is more important you learn to use a weapon then it is to learn to drive the tank," Panthro nodded, "okay. If you want these as your new weapon, then you shall have them," he smiled, "these are just training ones of course, when you do learn to use them I will make you a set of your own".  
"Really," Leanna smiled broadly.  
"Of course. We'll start training this evening," Panthro said smiling back.


	2. Chapter 2

Training begins

By Leanna

_This picks up from the driving lesson_

Leanna put the Kama's back in the locker and her and Panthro left the gym and went up to the infirmary to check on Cheetara.

"I hope she, alright," Leanna said as they stepped off the elevator.

"I'm sure she is," Panthro nodded as they walked down the hall; "she's a tough one".

"She was just trying to teach me to use my senses instead of my eyes," Leanna replied as they neared the med bay door, "I was just doing as she told me, I caught her sent and used my staff to trip her. I guess maybe I should have used a different approach".

"It wasn't your fault," Panthro said, "accidents do happen, and you do get injured when you train…. now stop beating yourself woman," The panther smirked as he held the med bay door open.

"Sorry can't help it," She shrugged ducking under his arm and walked into the med bay.

Leanna hung back a bit as Panthro walked over to Cheetara's beside, "So spots," Panthro said, "What's the verdict".

"Nothing broken just bruised ribs," Cheetara answered, "Tygra and Pumyra said I'll be fine with a few days rest".

"Good," Panthro nodded, "so has he calmed down yet," the panther smirked.

"I swear he's worse then Snarf at times," The cheetah chuckled, "yeah he's fine now".

"Hot head," Panthro snorted under his breath.

"You're a fine one to talk," Cheetara chuckled then spotted Leanna standing off to the side, "there you are," She smiled.

"You okay," Leanna asked feeling guilty.

"Of course," cheetara nodded, "you know how men are they make a mountain out of a mole hill," she smirked.

"Ha…very funny," Panthro snorted.

"Tygra said you can go," Lion-O said walking through the door, "Oh…Hi guys," he said seeing Panthro and Leanna.

"Good, you know the med bay isn't my favorite place," Cheetara said as she slowly sat up.

Leanna stepped back as Lion-O rushed to the cheetah's side, "you just need a few days rest and your not to do anything strenuous," He said helping the woman to her feet.

"Okay Snarf," Cheetara smiled and looked at Leanna and winked.

Lion-O looked at her and blushed, "I'm doing it again aren't I," he said.

"Yes," cheetara smiled and patted the lion's cheek, "you worry too much and I think you owe Leanna an apology".

"Yes, I do" Lion-O said and turned to the lioness, "Leanna…I'm sorry I lost my temper with you…I know you didn't mean for this to happen".

Leanna smiled and nodded, "I understand," she said," you saw your mate hurt and you reacted," she shrugged.

Lion-O glanced at Panthro who just looked at him and smiled, "Thank-you Leanna," Lion-O grinned.

"Oh," Panthro said, "Leanna has chosen a new weapon".

"Really now," Cheetara smirked, "what one would that be".

"The Kama's, I'm going to start her training later this evening," Panthro nodded.

Lion-O smiled, "Leanna, just don't put him in the med bay" he said.

Cheetara jabbed Lion-O in the ribs with her elbow, "What," he said innocently, "I was kidding".

"You mister, just leave her be," Cheetara said wrapping her hand around the lion's arm, "She'll be in good hands. Won't she panther," Cheetara grinned looking at Panthro.

"She'll be a pro in no time," Panthro nodded.

"You better be careful and watch him," Lion-O winked at Leanna, "he's a real taskmaster".

"You better be the one who's careful," Cheetara said, "or you'll end up in the med bay".

"I like to see you try," Lion-O grinned.

Cheetara looked at him and smirked, in a flash her arm shot up and she had a firm grip on his ear and started to drag him towards the door, " OW!" Lion-O complained, as he was dragged to the door in an undignified manner. "See you later," Cheetara waved to Panthro and Leanna with her free hand.

"About time a woman put him in his place," Leanna snickered helplessly.

"Bossy females," Panthro snorted and shook his head.

"You wouldn't know a good woman if she came up and bit you on the butt. So HA," Leanna said as she walked out the door.

"If she bit me then it better be a damn good reason, then she'd get bitten back," Panthro called out after her. A chill ran down the lioness's spine at the thought, she shivered and stopped, a mysterious grin crept across her face, "Promise," She whispered giving him a side ways glance then continued on walking.

"You sure your okay," Lion-o asked putting his arm around the cheetah's shoulder.

"For the tenth time, yes," Cheetara said shaking her head, "you really are starting to sound like Snarf," she chuckled as they walked down the hall.

"Aren't I allowed to worry," Lion-O asked as they neared the cheetah's room.

"Worry yes, obsess.. No," she grinned, "It's just a few bruised ribs, I've had worse and you know that"

"Yeah, I know," Lion-O sighed.

"And your lucky to be in one piece," Cheetara said as they entered her room, "yelling at Leanna like that, I seen the look in that panther's eyes when you made a step towards her ...your lucky he didn't rip you apart".

"I know, I didn't mean to loose my temper like that," he said running his fingers through his thick mane, he turned and sat down on Cheetara's bed

"Well your forgiven this time," She winked," I'm going to go take and shower and get ready for dinner".

"Want any help," Lion-O grinned.

"I would like to get to dinner on time for once," she smirked, "maybe later," she said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Spoil sport," He shouted over the sound of the running water.

Lion-O sat and waited until Cheetara finished shower and dressing, "there what do you know we're actually going to make to dinner early." She said as she came out with a brush in her hand.

"Early," Lion-O grinned mischievously, "I can fix that".

"Oh no you don't," Cheetara said waving her hairbrush at him.

"Okay, I'll behave," Lion-O said getting to his feet, "Besides I'm enjoying watching that panther get flustered," he chuckled.

"I know," Cheetara giggled, "Him training her, this could get quite interesting".

"Yes, it should, he don't know if he's coming or going now," Lion-O laughed, "I've never seen him so out of sorts".

"Maybe we should sit in on a few of the lessons, just to watch," Cheetara grinned.

"You sure that's a good idea," Lion-O asked.

"You kidding I wouldn't miss it for the world, I want to see their reactions," Cheetara nodded, "I know and you know, heck half the lair can see what's happening except those two".

"I'll give it four months," Lion-O grinned.

"I wouldn't even give it that long," Cheetara chuckled," Besides I think it would make Leanna feel better knowing we were there, she was a bit nervous about having Panthro as a teacher".

"Really," Lion-O smiled, "oh this will be good".

"Come on then," she said putting her arm round his waste," Let go eat then go watch the fun".

The Thundercats sat around the big table talking about their day as they ate; Tygra and Snarf were talking about the up coming harvest of the burble fruit and how much they would need for their winter storage, the twins were excitedly talking about the small festival that the burbles held after the harvest.

"What kind of festival is it," Leanna asked curiously.

"Oh it's a lot of fun," Kit smiled, "there's food, games, music, dancing… the burbles like to celebrate a good years harvest".

"It does sound like fun," Leanna nodded.

"Oh you have to go," Kit squealed with excitement, "you'll enjoy it".

"I think I might," the lioness nodded.

"Oh, Leanna I hope you don't mind if Lion-O and I sit and watch your new weapons training," Cheetara asked.

"No. Not at all," Leanna smiled.

"Oh. You're training with a new weapon," Tygra asked over hearing them talk.

"Yes," Leanna nodded, "Panthro has been kind enough to offer to teach me to use Kama's".

"I bet he has," Tygra smirked glancing over at the big panther, Panthro just looked at him and glared.

Tygra held back a chuckled and cleared his throat, "it's good you've picked a new weapon, it's important to be able to defend yourself'.

"Kama's aren't they farming tools," Kat asked.

"Well in ancient time yes, they were used for farming, but in the right hands they also can be deadly weapons. Much like your pellets, to look at them they seem harmless and useless, but in your hands you can do just about anything with them," Panthro nodded.

"Well Leanna if all else fails you can become a farmer," Kit teased.

"Kit," Panthro snapped angrily.

"Chill out Panthro, I was only joking," Kit snorted as she stood up to leave the table.

"Maybe a weeks grounding will make you think twice about cracking jokes like that," Panthro growled.

"You can't be serious the burble festival is in two days," Kit protested.

"It's okay Panthro," Leanna said calmly, "It was only a joke, there's no need to ground her".

"Thank-you, see even she knew I was only kidding," Kit smiled at the lioness.

"Yeah I'm a big girl, I can take a joke," Leanna grinned.

"Fine," Panthro said putting up his hands, "I know when I'm out numbered".

Not another word was said as they finisher their meal in silence, after Leanna finished eating, she excused herself and went back to her room and changed.

Panthro went down to the gym to prepare for the lioness first lesson, Lion-O and Cheetara followed.

"Getting a bit touchy, isn't he," Cheetara whispered to Lion-O as they sat down a stack of mats that lined the wall.

"Yep," Lion-O grinned.

"Oh boy," Cheetara chuckled as Leanna walked in, she was dressed in a pair of tight black shorts and a grey crop top leaving her abdomen bare. The lioness removed her shoes and padded barefoot across the mat to where the panther stood waiting.

Lion-O looked at Cheetara and winked, "Let the courtship begin," he whispered to the cheetah as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall.

"Now, before we begin, I know you've already had some self-defense training," Panthro said, "You know a lot of defense moves, but for a short staff. Your right-handed aren't you".

"Yes," Leanna answered, "Does that matter, 'she asked.

"Well instead of one weapon you'll be using two, so that means your left hand is weaker then your right," Panthro nodded, "you need to be equally proficient with either hand. So you are to strengthen your left arm and hand," He said as he took the end of the handle off one of the weapons and added a few large lead pellets. He replaced the handle and tested it's weight in his hand," there this should do," he nodded handing them to the lioness.

Leanna handle the weapons and noticed the weight difference.

"Now you need to learn how to hold then and how to use them efficiently," Panthro said picking up another set of Kama's. "You need to learn how to use them and how to block an opponents strike," He said turning to the lion, "Lion-O I need to borrow you for a moment".

"Sure," Lion-O answered, he got up and walked over to the pair.

"Grab that practice sword and attack," Panthro nodded taking a defensive stance.

Leanna stepped back out of the way as the two men started to spar, she watched the panther's every move with intent concentration, she watched how he held the weapons and how he block Lion-O's sword.

"How about we give the ladies a real show," Lion-O winked and backed up a few paces, in a sudden burst of power, the lion leapt into the air, bring the practice sword down with all his strength. Panthro flipped and brought one of the Kama's down across the swords blade pinning it to the floor

"I do believe they're showing off," Cheetara winked at Leanna as the two men's sparring became more intense.

With each swing of the practice sword, the panther used either one or both of the Kama's to block it, "hey you're pretty good with these," Lion-O smirked swinging the sword again at the panther.

"Should be," Panthro said bringing his left arm up and catching the sword with the Kama's curved blade, "This is one of the first weapons I learned to use".

Lion-O turned and looked at the lioness," I believe it's your turn now," he grinned

"Okay," Leanna said looking at the panther.

Panthro nodded," okay first things first, take your stance".

Leanna did what she was told and took a defensive stance, "okay Lion-O take a couple swings," Panthro nodded watching the lioness.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle," Lion-o smirked raising his sword.

Leanna just rolled her eyes, "careful Lion-O she's liable to knock you on your butt," Cheetara chuckled.

"Tell you what Leanna, if you can …I'll win you the biggest prize at the burble festive," Lion-o smiled cockily

"And if I can't," she asked.

"Then you owe me a dance," Lion-o winked.

"Well let's hope I can knock you on your tawny backside then," she smirked.

Lion-O turned and looked back at Cheetara, "I think I've just been insulted".

"Nah, she's just a woman who knows what she likes, and I hate to tell you but it's not you," Cheetara grinned.

"See now I'm hurt," Lion-o pouted and made a swing with the practice sword at the lioness.

Leanna brought the kama's up like she seen the panther do, "Okay Leanna," Panthro said, "that was good but you need to tuck your elbows in closer to your body, take your stance again".

Leanna nodded and took her stance, Panthro came up behind her, "tuck your elbows in just a bit more," He said gently grabbing her arms and positioning them.

Lion-O looked at the lioness and winked, Leanna's face lit almost as red as the lion's scarlet mane.

"Okay go again," Panthro nodded. This times when Lion-O swung the sword the defense move Leanna used was more effective

"Thank you that was fun," Lion-o smiled and nodded and walked back over to where Cheetara was and sat down to watch as Panthro began to show the lioness special defensive moves, after going through a few he stood and watched as she went through the sequence.

"So what do you think now," Cheetara whispered to Lion-o.

"I'll give it two weeks," he smirked watching the two practice.

The next afternoon, Lion-o finished his turn on watch up in the control room and headed down stairs for a late afternoon snack. When he walked into the kitchen he heard Snarf grumbling to himself.

"What's got you so riled up," Lion-O asked patting the Snarf on the head.

"I go out of my way to make a nice lunch and do I get a thank-you… no," Snarf huffed, "All I get is… Get out of here Snarf I'm busy".

"Who said that," Lion-O asked as he made a sandwich.

"Panthro," Snarf sulked, "he's been down in his work shop since late last night".

"Hmm, he must be working on something, you know how he is, he don't like to be bothered when he's working on a new project unless he asks for help," Lion-O shrugged.

"But this time is different. He wouldn't tell me what he was working on, when I asked he kicked me out of his workshop," Snarf pouted.

"That is odd," Lion-O said cocking a brow. Curiosity got the better of him, Lion-O finished his snack and headed down to the hanger, he knew if Panthro was working on something he didn't want anyone to know about, it must be very important.

As the lion got closer to the panther's workshop he could hear the sound of a grinder, "So what ya working on," Lion-O asked leaning on the doorframe.

Panthro quickly turned off the grinder and raised the welding helmet from his face, "Nothing," He said quickly trying to block the lion's view.

"So you've been here since late last night doing…nothing," Lion-O smirked.

"That's right," Panthro nodded, "so now you can go. I'm busy"

"Hmm, busy doing nothing, " Lion-O winked, "don't believe it for a second. Come on you can show me…what has that brilliant mind of yours come up with this time".

Panthro sighed; he knew that Lion-O wouldn't give up unless he showed him. He stepped aside and let him see the two pieces of Titanium he had cut out and was in the process of shaping.

Lion-O looked at the two pieces of metal," Is this a new weapon," he asked picking up the lightweight but very strong metal.

"They will be when I'm done," Panthro nodded and picked up a piece of paper that he had drawn out ideas on and passed it to the lion.

"Wow Panthro, these are spectacular," He said looking at the design.

"I hope they turn out as good as I want them too," Panthro nodded.

"You know, most men give women flowers," Lion-O smirked, "Not you. You give them a weapon ".

"Leanna needs a real weapon not wooden ones," Panthro snorted.

"Well these my friend are way beyond normal weapons," Lion-O grinned, " You plan on doing all these engraving details too".

"I'm going to try, I may have to get Bengali to help me," Panthro nodded.

"Well, I can honestly say these are amazing, how come you've never done this much detailing for anyone else," Lion-O asked.

Panthro replaced his welding helmet and shrugged," now if you don't mind, I'm a busy man".

"Busy," Lion-O said, "Smitten more like it," he chuckled.

"What," Panthro said turning his head.

"Nothing," Lion-O answered, "I'll let you get back to work".

"Not one word about this to anyone," Panthro said.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone," Lion-O said holding up his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Festival Hooooooo!

by Leanna

For the next few days Leanna practiced for over two hours four times a day with the wooden kama's, even though her left hand and arm ached she stubbornly kept going, it was determination and pride that fueled her need to succeed. Panthro had shown her all the moves and techniques she needed to learn, it was up to her to practice them until they became second nature to her.  
The lioness spent the afternoon in the storage room putting away the winter stores as some of the others attended the burble festival. "There you are," Kit said bounding down the steps.  
"Oh hi Kit, I thought you would still be at the festival," Leanna said going over the inventory list.  
"I'm going back later," the young woman nodded, "so why are you hiding down here," she asked picking up a piece of burble fruit and taking a bite.  
"I'm not hiding," Leanna answered looking up from the clipboard, "I told Tygra I would finish this so he could go to the burble village".  
"Well he's back now and so is Kat," Kit said finishing the piece for fruit, "I was told to come drag you back with me," she winked," and I will drag you".  
"Oh and told you to do that," The lioness smirked.  
"Cheetara and Lion-O," kit smiled.  
"Oh, I see," Leanna said trying not to sound disappointed.  
Kit seen Leanna's smiled fade, "come on, you'll have fun," she said grabbing the lioness's hand and dragged her up the steps.  
As the two women walked down the steps, Leanna noticed the paw was raised and the Thundertank still sat in its usual spot, which meant the panther was still inside the lair.  
"So do all the Thundercats go to the festival," Leanna asked as they headed across the drawbridge.  
"Most of us do," Kit answered as they walked down the path that led to the burble village, "Tygra actually went this year, normally he and Panthro don't go, they don't like leaving the lair or the tower of omens unguarded, so usually they stay so we can go".  
"Yeah, I can see their point," Leanna nodded taking a quick glance back at the lair.  
The closer the two women got to the village the louder music became, there were hundreds of locals, bulkins, wollows, even a few of the warrior maidens had shown up, everyone was having fun and mingling with each other, there was a large table set up with every type of food conceivable.  
Leanna looked over and smiled as a bunch of bulkin and wollow children ran around while others played some of the many games that were going on. The burbles had many booths set up with different goods and wares, some even had a few games set up, there was a ring toss game in one and another held what Kit called a dunking booth, the object was to throw a ball at the target and the person sitting on the platform would drop down into the water.  
"Leanna your just in time," Cheetara said coming up behind the lioness.  
"In time for what," Leanna asked as the cheetah took her by the arm and led her over to the dunk tank.  
"For that," Cheetara grinned pointing to Lion-O sitting on the platform that hung over the large tank of water.  
"Here," Lion-o said taking off his shirt and tossing it to Cheetara, "Put this with my boots and sword".  
"Lion-O is going to be dunked," Leanna asked surprised.  
"You kidding he loves this, he's such a ham," Cheetara laughed, "He does this every year. We all do, each of us volunteer to sit up there and the kids enjoy it".  
"So do the ladies," Lion-O grinned flexing his large muscles.  
"Show off," Leanna smirked.  
"Oh right I forgot, I'm the wrong color," He grinned mischievously, "now if I were say blue, then I might get a reaction from you," he winked.  
Cheetara tried not to laugh; she knew that Lion-O was in for it now.  
Leanna's eyes narrowed, "you want a reaction," she growled, "You got it," she said as she picked up a ball and threw it at the target.  
Lion-O's laughter was cut short as the ball hit the target and he went plunging feet first into the cold water, "that will cool you off," the lioness snorted.  
Lion-O surfaced, "Good shot," he grinned sweeping his wet mane from his face with his hand; he tipped his head back so the water slicked his hair back away from his eyes.  
Cheetara looked at the lioness and nodded towards a few of the warrior women who were staring at the now very wet Lord of the Thudercats. "He looks even better wet," one of them said.  
Cheetara just rolled her eyes shook her head, "don't pay any attention to the twig sisters," Leanna whispered to the cheetah, "there just jealous that they don't get to take him home," she grinned.  
"Twig sisters," Cheetara snickered, "now that's not very political, we're suppose to be allies," she said trying to sound cross but failed miserably and broke out in laughter.  
"Sorry, but I think it's just strange that a tribe of women living together in trees with no males around," the lioness said, "Exactly how do they increase their members…. mean they do reproduce don't they".  
"I'm sure they reproduce like the rest of us," the cheetah shrugged, "But no one has ever had the nerve to ask them".  
Leanna just smirked and shrugged, "he may look good wet, but have you ever tried to get the smell of a wet cat out of your nose, the smell will linger for days" she said loud enough for the warrior maidens to hear.  
"Oh your terrible," Cheetara laughed as the warrior women walked away. " After that comment they may come back when it's your turn to get up there," Cheetara laughed.  
"Who said I'm going up there," Leanna said.  
"Like I said, we all take turns up there and as where you're part of the team you missy will have your turn," Cheetara winked.  
"So in other words me and my big mouth may have just gotten me in trouble," Leanna said.  
"Afraid so, unless someone else happens to show up," the cheetah winked.  
"The one person who I want to show up..Won't, " Leanna sighed under her breath, "Cheetara can I ask you something".  
"Of course you can," Cheetara nodded watching the lion climb back up on the platform.  
"You've been at my practice sessions," Leanna said," did I do or say anything that may have offended Panthro".   
"What," Cheetara said whipping her head around, "why would you even ask that".  
"Well it's just that he hasn't been around much the past few days, he's been spending all his time in the hanger," Leanna shrugged.  
"Oh think nothing of that, you haven't done anything wrong," Cheetara said, "that hanger is his second home," she smiled, "he's probably got another project on the go, once he starts one he won't stop until it's done".  
"Okay," the lioness said relieved.  
"He's stubborn that way," Cheetara winked, "that man gets an idea in his head, you can forget about seeing him until it's done".  
"He is set in his ways," Leanna smiled.  
"Oh yes, when he's working on something, we actually have to remind him to eat," Cheetara laughed.  
"Come on Leanna," kit said," there having an archery contest," kit said excitedly and grabbed the lioness hand.  
"Guess my turn in the dunk tank will have to wait," Leanna said as she was dragged off towards the setup target range.   
Cheetara laughed and turned back to watch Lion-O, "what's that panther up to," She asked the lion as she moved closer to the water tank.  
"Umm, don't know," he grinned innocently.   
"Poppycock. You know don't you," Cheetara said, "Remember part of the code of Thundera is truth".  
Lion-O leaned over and whispered, "as much as I would love to tell you, that panther would have my head if I told".  
"Okay, can I at least try to guess," The cheetah smiled.  
"Hmm, well he didn't say anything about guessing," Lion-o winked.  
"Okay, " Cheetara grinned," let's see is it a new vehicle".  
"Nope," Lion-o said.   
"Okay..Hmmm, is it anything mechanical, "she asked.  
"No," Lion-o grinned.  
"But he is working on something," Cheetara asked.  
"Yes he is," Lion-O answered.  
"So nothing mechanical. Hmm," she said thinking, "He's been basically hiding out for the past few days, so it's got to be something special, that he wants no one else to see, because he hasn't mentioned anything to any of us, except you".  
"The only reason I knew was Snarf was complaining about the mood Panthro was in so I went down to his workshop," Lion-O chuckled, "and he swore me to secrecy".  
"But why," Cheetara said confused, then a smile lit across her face, "He's making something for someone isn't he".  
"You got it," Lion-o winked.  
"Oh and I think I know who," Cheetara smiled.  
"You'll just have to wait and see," Lion-o said.  
"Oh see that's not fair," the cheetah pouted.  
Wiley Kat came over to take the lion's place in the dunk tank "sorry," Lion-O said as he climbed down the ladder, "but I know you," he grinned picking up a towel, "you'll go and tell Leanna," he said planting a soft kiss on the cheetahs lips.  
"Ha I was right, he's making something for Leanna," Cheetara grinned.  
"Yes… Now that's all I'm saying," Lion-o said grabbing up the rest of his clothing.  
"You staying for the big dance tonight" Kit asked as she and the lioness headed back from the archery range.  
"I'm not sure yet," Leanna answered, "I just might call it an early night"  
"aww, you gotta stay for that," Kit pouted, "At least stay and enjoy the music".  
"I might," Leanna smiled.  
"Look there's Pumyra," Kit waved to the puma.  
Pumyra spotted the two and waved and walked over.  
"Your late getting here," Kit said.   
"Sorry but I had to wait for Bengali while he helped Panthro with something," Pumyra nodded.  
"Where's Benny now," Kit asked looking around.  
"Oh he's taking his turn in the dunk tank. You should try it Leanna it's a lot of fun," Pumyra smiled.   
"Well I'm sure they're enjoying watching the men get dunked more then they would me," Leanna winked nodding to another crowd of females near the dunk tank.  
"Wet Tiger Hooooooooo!" Kit busted out laughing as the white tiger was dropped into the cold water.  
"Yeah I see what you mean by our Thunderian men being more entertaining," Pumyra smirked watching Bengali surface.  
As the white tiger surface, he smiled shyly and ran his fingers through his short white and back mane pulling it back from his face, water ran down from the blacksmiths well muscled arms down over his broad white chest and navel.  
"I swear the pheromone levels around here when he done that just rose," Leanna chuckled.  
"Can you blame them," Pumyra grinned, "Thunderian men look good wet".   
"I bet you 50 Thunderdollars, that if you gave one of them a marker they would love to play connect the stripes with him," Leanna laughed.  
"I think someone needs a cool dip in the dunk tank," Kit chuckled.  
"Bengali is a sweet man," Leanna snickered, "I was only joking".  
"We all know who you want to see coming up from that dunk tank," Pumyra winked at the lioness.  
"Yeah he's really big, kind of bluish gray," kit smirked.  
"Oh no… not you guys too," Leanna said rolling her eyes.  
"What," The puma said innocently, "hun, you may as well just wear a big ol sign on your forehead".  
"Oh," The lioness blushed, "is it that obvious".  
"Umm yeah," Pumyra grinned and patted the lioness's shoulder.  
"So what are you going to do about it," Kit asked.  
"Me…. nothing," Leanna said crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Why," Pumyra asked.   
"I have my reasons, now can we just drop it," Leanna huffed and walked off.  
"Stubborn Lions," Kit mumbled under her breath.  
"Huh," Pumyra said turning to the young woman.  
"I said stubborn Lions," Kit replied, "What is it with the lion clan, look at Lion-O, you know how long it took for him and Cheetara to finally get together," she snorted.  
"Oh I know, a few years," Pumyra chuckled, "that's what happens when you come from a clan whose heart is ruled by pride and a stubborn nature". As the day ended and the evening festivities began Lion-o had led the cheetah over to the warmth of a big bond fire that had been started and sat down on a nearby log, "Well this is a surprise," Lion-O said as he spotted Panthro making his way through the crowd of people, "He never comes to the festival"  
"He's never had a reason too, "Cheetara smirked," Until now".   
"Panthro," Lion-O shouted and waved, "over here".  
The panther waved back and walked over to the couple, "What in Thundera happened to you," he asked looking at the wet she-cat.  
"Two words," Cheetara said shivering "dunk tank"  
"Oh," Panthro chuckled.  
"So what are you doing here, come to take your turn in the dunk tank too," Lion-O smirked.  
"Umm, I like my water hot thank-you not freezing cold," the panther snorted, "I just wanted to come down to see what all the fuss was about".   
"What you got there Panthro," Cheetara asked seeing a long slim wooden box tucked safely under the panther's arm.  
"Oh this," Panthro said suddenly becoming uncomfortable," It's just something I've been working on. As you know Leanna has been practicing with the wooden training weapons and well I figured she's ready for a set of real ones".  
"Oh can I see," Cheetara asked excitedly.  
"Don't see why not," Panthro shrugged and he took the box out from under his arm and unfastened the latch and opened the lid.  
"So you just came down to see what the fuss was about and you just happen to bring Leanna's new Kama's with you," Lion-O grinned as the panther handed over the box.  
"Well, ummm, you know how it is .it will be dark when she gets back and a woman shouldn't be walking home alone in the dark unarmed," Panthro said rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Riiight Panthro," Lion-O snickered," you my friend are sooooo busted".  
"Alright fine," Panthro grumbled," I came down to give these to her…. happy now".  
"Lion-o stop teasing that poor man…now let's see what the panther's been up too," Cheetara said opening the lid of the box. "Holey Thundera Panthro…. these are absolutely beautiful," Cheetara said picking one up from the red velvet lining, the blade of the Kama's were in the shape of the top half of the Thundercats insignia, the cat's head outline had been deeply etched and painted a metallic black, tiny flecks of sliver could be seen in the red painted part as she turned it in the fire light. The titanium handles were painted half red and half blue with Black Handle grips.  
"Not only are they light weight, they will never rust, the fang will never break and the blades edge will never get dull," The panther smiled proudly," I had Bengali help me with the sharpening and shaping of the fang".  
"Well I have to say Panthro.. I'm impressed," Lion-O smiled, "another example of your amazing talents".  
"So do you think Leanna will like these," Panthro asked shyly.  
"Ooooh yeah," Chetara smiled.   
"I guess these are better then flowers," Lion-o winked, "these will last forever".  
"I guess so. You literally put your heart into this," Cheetara grinned putting the weapon back in the box, "I promise you right now, she's going to love these".   
"Just as long as I get to see the look on her face when you give these to her," Lion-O smiled.  
"No way," Panthro said taking the box from the cheetah.  
"Ignore him Panthro," Cheetara said, "you go ahead and find Leanna, and I'll keep Lion-o here busy".  
Once the panther left Cheetara started giggling, "Panthro shy… That's just to cute," She snickered.   
"Do you have the odd feeling that if and when those two ever get together, we'll never see them again," Lion-O chuckled.   
"Well if one day they happen to disappear, we'll know why," Cheetara laughed and settled down in the lion's strong arms.

Pumyra, Kit and Leanna were standing talking to Kat, Bengali and a few of the robears, when Bengali spotted Panthro walking their way, "Time to go guys," he whispered to Pumyra and the twins.  
Pumyra looked up and saw the panther," so Kat why don't you show us that booth you were talking about".  
"We'll be right back," Bengali said to Leanna as he gave Kat a gentle nudge before he could say anything.  
Leanna gave the group an odd look as they quickly disappeared around the corner of one of the booths; suddenly she caught a familiar scent and quickly spun around.  
"Can't sneak up on you if I tried," Panthro grinned as he stopped in front of the lioness.  
"Nope," she smiled, "This is a surprise, I was told you never come to these things," She said.  
"Well normally I don't, I usually stay home to look after things at the lair," he said taking a quick look around.  
"So I've heard," the lioness nodded.  
"Have you been having a good time," he asked nervously shifting his weight on his feet.  
"Yes, it's been fun, between Kit, Kat and Pumyra they have been keeping me busy, "the lioness grinned.  
Panthro looked at Leanna and suddenly found his throat had gone dry, the panther swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "So you going to stay awhile," Leanna asked.  
"I can't stay long," Panthro said, "I have to get back soon".   
"Oh I see," the lioness said trying not to sound disappointed.  
"But before I do go back I have something for you," he said taking the box from behind his back.  
"Oh..What's this," She asked.  
"Open it," Panthro smiled, "I thought you should have these as soon as possible".  
Leanna looked up at him curiously and opened the lid as he held the box in his hands. "Oh my," She gasped as the light from the setting sun hit the metallic paint, "These are…for me," she said taking them out from the wooden box.  
"Yes," He smiled seeing the express on her face.   
"Where did you get these," She asked testing the weight in her hands.  
"I …made them," He answered shutting the box lid, "I hope you like them, I worked on them for over two days".   
"Like them, "she smiled, "how could I not… Their beautiful, Thank-you "she said throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Leanna realized what she had done and quickly pulled away, "sorry I got over excited," she blushed.   
"That's quite alright," the big panther chuckled," I'm happy you like them," he smiled, then he realized his hand was resting on her hip. "I…Umm, better get back now," he nodded innocently dropping his hand.  
"Good night Panthro," Leanna smiled.  
"Good night Leanna," he smiled back as he turned around and headed back home.


	4. Chapter 4

A dark night

By Leanna

The next afternoon the two she-cats walked in silence down a path that led them through the burble fruit fields towards the burble village. "So did you enjoy yourself last night "Cheetara asked as they entered the fruit field.

"Yes," The lioness smiled.

"And I take it you really liked the gift that Panthro made you too," the Cheetah smirked.

"Oh my yes," she answered looking down at the new weapons at her hips.

"see, he really thinks a lot of you," Cheetara winked.

A mysterious grin crept across Leanna face as a the birds in the surrounding trees chirped as the two women passed, "did you know that your efforts are appreciated by every living thing here," Leanna nodded and cocked her head to one side, "With out the Thundercats many of the animals would have had there homes destroyed".

The cheetah looked at Leanna , "how do you know this, "she asked curiously.

"They told me," Leanna said pointing up to the chirping birds, "They are very grateful"

"They told you," cheetara said warily, "you can understand them"

"Well, yes when they choose to speak to me," the lioness nodded, "I know it sounds crazy," she shrugged.

"Oh no..not at all, do you realize this could be a great advantage…we could find out so many things about what going on , "The cheetah said excited, "we could keep a better eye on the mutants and lunatacks".

"No.." Leanna protested, "no one must know of this especially the others, they'll think I'm insane".

"Leanna," Cheetara said stopping, "we all have a special gift. This just happens to be yours. You denying this would be like me denying my ability to run or use my sixth sense".

"Yeah but to speak and understand animals," Leanna said shaking her head.

"Why is that a bad thing..Lion-o has control over all cats," Cheetara answered.

"But can he hear them speak," Leanna asked.

"No," the cheetah answered the smiled.

As the two women neared the burble village Cheetara got the strange feeling they where being watched. "Ready yourself, "the cheetah said slowly reaching for her staff, "we'll have company soon".

Leanna nodded and placed her hands on her weapon. The two kept walking as if they weren't aware they where being followed. The second a twig snapped behind them, Cheetara whipped out her Bo staff with lightening reflexes.

"Mutants…There's four of them," Leanna whispered as her eyes scanned the area around them.

"How's your running legs," The cheetah asked.

"Not as good as yours but fairly good," The Lioness nodded.

The breeze picked up and shifted, "they have us surrounded…we have one of two choices…. we stand our ground and fight or try to get back to the lair," Cheetara said quietly.

"Your faster…you can get back to the lair for help," Leanna said unclipping her weapon.

"You think I would leave you behind…I don't think so," Cheetara said shaking her head, "we either fight together or leave together".

"Well look who we have here," came a hiss behind the two females.

"Slythe, you know how this is going to end, so why don't you and your cronies just turn around and go back to castle plundar," The cheetah hissed extending her staff.

The reptilian smirked and nodded to the others, "seems our Thundercat friends need to be taught a lesson, yesss," Slythe hissed holding his axe at the ready. The other mutants jumped out and surrounded the two she-cats.

"You know something. If you were a smart as you are ugly…then you'd all be geniuses," Leanna smirked looking at Monkian and Vultureman.

"This one has a smart mouth," Jackelman said raising his club.

"Now now boys no need to be that way," Cheetara said taking a swing at Jackleman with her staff.

Lion-O was on his way to the control room when the sword growled a warning. He reached down and unsheathed it and raised it to his face, "sword of omens, give me sight beyond sight," he commanded. The sword growled and the crossbars curled.

"Mutants," he growled as the sword showed the two she-cats in trouble. He quickly re-sheathed the sword and ran to the control room, "Panthro where's Tygra," Lion-O asked as he ran in.

"He's over to the tower of omens," the panther answered, "what's going on," he asked seeing the expression on the lion's face.

"It's just you and me then," Lion-o said turned back to the door, "the mutants have Cheetara and Leanna trapped near the burble fruit fields'.

The panther growled and jumped to his feet and quickly followed the Lion.

After a few minutes of sparing the two women stood back to back, "I think I would rather take my chances driving the tank," Leanna said as the mutants closed in around them, "then playing with these mutants".

"Leanna," cheetara whispered, "first chance you make a jump for the trees, Monkian and Vultureman will follow, I handle Jackleman and Slythe".

The lioness nodded, "hey banana brains…. catch me if you can," she taunted leaping up into a nearby tree.

"Come on Vultureman..Let's go skin ourselves a cat," Monkian hooted following the Lioness.

"Well looks like your friend left you all alone," Slythe hissed swinging at the cheetah.

"She was just distracting them until they arrived," Cheetara nodded to Lion-O and Panthro a few yards away.

"Ah about time that whelp arrived," Slythe hissed.

The Two male Thundercats ran with weapons drawn, "Slythe don't you have anything better to do," Lion-O said as the sword growled waiting for it's masters command, "Haven't you mutants gotten tired of loosing yet".

"Not as long as you have the sword in your hands, "Slythe replied going after the lion.

"Panthro go ..Leanna may need your help," Lion-o said glancing sideways, but the panther was already gone.

As Lion-O and cheetara spared with Slythe and Jackleman, Leanna was bolting through the trees with Monkian and Vultureman hot on her trail.

"You made a big mistake going through the trees kitty," monkian hooted firing a shot at the lioness.

Leanna just managed to jump out of the way as the cannonball shattered the tree branch she was on. "Maybe….But are you fast enough to catch me," she said leaping to another branch.

"She's run out of room," Vultureman cawed as the trees ended.

The lioness stopped and looked, on one side was a deep gorge, the other the two mutants, "oh crap," she said looking down into the gorge; she froze with fear her claws digging deep into the bark.

"Looks like we did catch you. You'll make a nice fur rug, that's if you don't spoil your pelt from the fall " Vultureman laughed, "monkian shoot her now".

Leanna leapt up and grabbed onto the branch over her head, just as her hands made contact she felt the wood shatter and saw nothing but sky as she started to fall backwards.

The lioness squeezed her eyes shut; the last thing she wanted to see was the ground coming up at her as she fell. The wind whistled in her ears as she plummeted towards the ground; then she felt something latch around her waist, she gasped as the grip tightened around her waist her eyes snapped open.

"Hold on tight," Panthro shouted over the wind.

Leanna didn't need to be told twice, she wrapped her arms around the panther's neck as he turned over, with a twitch of his shoulders four of his spikes flew out and buried themselves in the wall of the gorge.

He had one hand on the cords as the other held the lioness. He tightened his grip as they came to a sudden halt. Panthro lifted his legs as they swung towards the rock wall, "you okay," he asked as he lowered them down on a small ledge a few feet down.

Leanna let go and tried to stand, her knees were still a bit wobbly, " Have you gone totally insane, "she asked looking up and the top of the gorge, "you could have killed yourself".

"Would you rather of ended up a splat on the bottom of that," Panthro said nodding to the bottom a few hundred feet down.

"Crazy Panther," Leanna said shaking her head, "I'm just a Thundercat in training. You know expendable".

"No one is expendable," Panthro growled, "you scared me half to death woman," he said pulling his spikes from the bedrock"

Leanna just looked at him and never said anything for a few minutes, "So how are we going to get off this ledge," she asked sitting down and rubbing her hands over her face.

"Well we only have one choice," he said looking up, "the ledge is too far up…so we go down".

"Down, "the lioness gasped, "Did I ever mention I HATE heights".

"Don't worry you'll be ok," Panthro smiled, "look we'll climb down slowly, once we reach bottom we can head home. It will take a bit longer but we'll be ok"

"Can't we just stay here, "Leanna cringed.

"Well we could, but that's not a good idea. These ledges aren't in the best shape one wrong move and we'll make it to the bottom quicker then we want to, "The panther shrugged, then his communicator beeped.

"You guys alright," lion-o asked peering over the edge.

"Yes, we're ok," Panthro answered, "How's it going up there"

"They ran as usual," Lion-o snorted, "you guys need a hand".

"No. We'll be alright, we going to climb down and make our way out of the gorge," Panthro said as he looked up and waved.

"Ok, you two be careful. Cheetara and I are heading home..It's going to be dark in a few hours," lion-o said.

"I'm always careful," Panthro snorted and cut the connection.

"Right Mr. hot-head," Lion-o chuckled, "Let's go home," he said looking at Cheetara.

"Well you heard the man we better get going," Panthro nodded, "it will be dark in a few hours".

The lioness reluctantly got to her feet, "exactly how are both of us going to climb down," she asked.

"I'll be doing the climbing, you'll be doing the holding on," he smirked, "I swear I won't let you fall," he nodded standing in front of her, "just hold on tight and don't look down".

Leanna gulped as he drove his spikes into the bedrock and stepped back to the edge, the lioness wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist holding on as tight as she could.

Panthro took a small leap and they started down the rock wall, he couldn't help but grinned a bit as he felt the Lioness shiver as she buried her face in his chest so she didn't have to look down, "how you doing," he asked as they made it to another ledge.

Her only answer was a nod of her head, "we'll be at the bottom soon," he said repelling down a bit further.

Leanna squealed as the panther lost his footing for a seconded, her grip tightened to the point she nearly cut off his air.

"Leanna," he said quietly, "Ease up, your crushing me," he said half breathless.

"Sorry," she whispered relaxing her hold a bit.

"That's ok," he smiled, "just don't choke me until we get to the bottom".

"I'll try not too," she said raising her head enough to look at him.

It wasn't long before his feet touched solid ground, "we made it to the bottom, see I told you you'd be ok".

"I hope I never have to do that again for a very long time," she said letting go, she breath a sigh of relief as her feet touched the earth, "so how do we get out of here".

"There's a pathway a few miles ahead," Panthro nodded and pointed north.

"Do we have to do anymore mountain climbing," she asked hoping he would say no.

Panthro looked at her and shook his head "no, the path leads to a small trail that will take us up to the top".

"Ok," she nodded," lead the way".

The panther nodded and the two headed north, they found the path and start going along, then Panthro stopped, "this isn't good," he said running his hand over his head.

"What," Leanna asked peering around him.

"The path is completely blocked off, we're going to have to find another way around," he said looking at the huge pile of rock that blocked their way.

"Can't we just go over them," Leanna asked.

"No, it might cause a rock slide. We'll have to go back and go further up," he said turning around.

"Maybe you should have let me go splat," she joked, "at least you'd be home for supper".

"That's not even remotely funny," he said walking past her.

"I was only joking geeze," she said rolling her eyes, "you take everything to serious".

Panthro stopped and spun around "And you don't take things seriously enough. Do you realize you could have died," he growled looking at her.

"I wasn't the one crazy enough to dive off a cliff. You could have died too," she spat stomping past the panther.

The panther just scowled, "women," he snorted and followed the lioness back down the path.

The pair walked a few more miles in silence, "We're not going to make it out of here before dark," Panthro said looking up at the darkening sky, "looks like it's going to rain too. We'll have to find shelter".

"Great. Next time that cheetah suggest a walk I'm saying no," the lioness grumbled walking ahead.

Just as dark approached Panthro spotted a cave a few feet up on the cliff face, "we can camp out there," he said pointing up.

Leanna looked up and nodded," hope no one is home," she said.

"Only one way to find out," Panthro said as he made his way up to the cave.

The lioness waited at the bottom. "All clear," He shouted and came back down, "We'll find some fire wood".

As the two looked around and gathered firewood it started to pour, "Grab what you can and get back to the cave," Panthro said grabbing a few more large branches. By the time the two made it to the cave, they were soaked to the bone," when it rains here it rains," Leanna said putting down her armload of wood.

"It's the rainy season that's why," Panthro nodded and started preparing a fire.

"Let's hope what ever lived here don't come back," Leanna said nodding to a pile of small twigs and grass that once served as some type of nest.

"No I think this place hasn't been used for a while," Panthro said as he threw a few sticks of wood on the now blazing fire.

Panthro watched as Leanna walked over and dragged some of the nesting material over closer to the fire, she sat down and loosened her long mane and began to wring the water out of it.

"I'll umm, go and see if I can find us some food," Panthro said getting to his feet.

"Be careful," Leanna nodded as the panther headed to the cave entrance.

"I won't be long," he nodded going out in the rain.

Leanna shook her head, "could have waited until morning, "she said to herself as she drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs to conserve what body heat she had, "stubborn man".

Panthro returned an hour later with two small rabbits," Just need to clean these then we'll have supper".

Leanna reached over and picked up one of her Kama's, "the blade on this should be sharp enough," she nodded reaching for the two rabbits, "you warm yourself up and I'll take care of these".

"Thanks," Panthro smiled and went over by the fire and sat down.

The panther watched Leanna as she began cleaning and skinning their supper, then out of the blue a thought popped in his, he chuckled and shook his head. Leanna turned her head, "what".

"Nothing," he said quickly looking at the fire.

"Now too bad we didn't have any of Snarf's spices," Leanna said putting the two rabbits on a spit.

"I'm glad we don't," he said," we'll actually get to see what real meat tastes like," he laughed.

Leanna chuckled, "poor snarf, he's always over spicing something, I don't think he has any taste buds".

"If he don't we won't have any left by the time he gets done," Panthro laughed.

"Oh I know, he put way to much salt in the stew the other night, I had to drink at least six glasses of water to wash it down," Leanna giggled.

"I know. But he means well," Panthro shrugged, "we may end up with no taste buds but he means well".

"Taste buds, we'll end up pickled," Leanna said nearly falling over with laughter.

"Be careful Lioness. You'll burn our dinner," Panthro winked.

Leanna smiled and turned her attention to their dinner "Sorry," she chuckled, "that was mean of me picking on poor ol Snarf".

"No. You weren't picking on him. It's true," Panthro smiled.

The lioness stood and went over to the entrance to clean her weapon in the small spring the flowed down just outside the cave wall when she was done she stood and looked out as lightening lit the sky and the rain came down heavier, she rubbed her arms trying to shake off the chill.

"The rain is getting worse," The panther said as he stood behind her.

"Yes, I hope there isn't a flash flood," the lioness nodded.

"Your half frozen," Panthro said putting his hands on her arms.

"Just a little chilled," she said turning around looking up at the big cat.

She was shivering, but not from the cold, it was from the realization that she could have died, "I'm sorry about earlier.. I'm very grateful you saved my life, "she said wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest hugging him tightly, "thank-you".

"Well you were right about one thing, we both could have been killed," Panthro said returning her embrace, "I tried to get to you but by the time I got there I saw Monkian shoot that branch and without a second thought I jumped after you," he shrugged, "if I hadn't of tried and you died. I would have never forgiven myself".

"I guess you being a Thundercat for so long, it was an automatic reflex to do your duty."  
Leanna said lifting her head.

"It had nothing to do with being a Thundercat or duty," he said as he reached up and gently moved a strand of hair off her cheek.

Leanna just looked up at him, she wanted so badly to tell him how she felt, but the last time she spoke her feelings to someone, she was ridiculed and insulted, so she knew it was better to remain silent then be hurt again.

As Panthro looked into her dark green eyes, his mind was a jumble of thoughts, like his jumping off a cliff without a second thought of his own safety, it wasn't duty that drove him, it was a protective instinct, a male protecting his potential mate. If he actually had of thought for a second he could have attached his back spikes to the trunk of the tree then went after her.

But that was the problem he didn't think, only acted, the only thought at the time was that she was in danger and he needed to save her and if she were to die that he would willingly give his life trying to save her. What he done was not only dangerous but also stupid, but in those few short seconds he didn't care. He put his hand on her cheek and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, he was only a fraction of an inch away from her when his communicator beeped. The panther tried to ignore it but he knew he had to answer it, he sighed and pulled away giving Leanna a sympathetic look as he pulled the communicator out of his belt, the lioness smiled and went back over to the fire and sat down.

"That was Lion-o, I swear he's as bad as Snarf sometimes, a worry wart," Panthro said going back over to the fire, "He wanted to check in to see what our situation was…he said that Tygra was still at the tower and couldn't make it back in this storm. And that someone will be here as soon as he gets back in the morning because the Hovercat is still out of order".

The lioness just nodded as Panthro sat down beside her, "Hungry," Leanna asked passing the big panther a piece of the rabbit meat. "But it's nice to have someone worry about you," the lioness replied as she ate.

The two ate in silence, The chirping of a bird that flew into the cave broke the silence. "What in Thundera," Panthro said as the bird landed beside the lioness.

Leanna looked down at the brightly colored parrot and allowed the bird to hop on her arm, "We have to get out of here…. Now," she said as the bird quickly flew back out the cave entrance.

Panthro gave her a strange look, "why".

"There's a large wave on it's way here," she said quickly getting to her feet and grabbing her weapons, "we have to go. It's going to flood the cave".

"Go. Go where, the gorge floor is nothing but a raging river," Panthro said following her.

"Then," she said hooking the straps of her Kama's over her wrists, "We go up…. There is a small over hang on a ledge a few feet up".

"Wait a minute," he said gently grabbing her arm, "How do you know this," he asked.

"Just trust me," she nodded and went out on the lip of the cave opening.

The panther just shook his head, just as he was starting to get dry he had to go get wet again, "woman you better be right," he said as he followed her the few feet up the rock wall.

The pair could hardly see as the rain beat down on their faces, Panthro caught sight of the over hang as the lightening lit the sky, he tapped the lioness's shoulder and pointed to their right. The pair made their way over and climbed up on the ledge just as a large wave came down the river at a fast pace. Panthro looked over the edge and saw the cave was now underwater. He leaned back out of the rain, "Care to explain to me exactly how you knew that was going to happen," he asked wiping the water from his face.

"Would you believe the parrot told me," she shrugged, "she saw the light from our fire and wanted to warn us".

Panthro just looked at her, "I know it sounds crazy," she said, "but it's true".

"You speak to animals," The panther finally said.

"I can… and also see what they see," she answered, "she showed me the wave".

"Well," he smiled, "that's impressive".

"I guess we're in a bind now," Leanna said, "We have no fire and little shelter. At least it won't rain on us," she said looking up at the jutting rock over their heads.

"The rain is starting to let up," Panthro said, "that's one thing on our side".

The lioness nodded and tried to control the shivering, "wish we had a fire, heck I'd settle for a warm blanket," she said drawing up her legs.

"But we don't… We only have each other," he said removing his shoulder spikes and leaned back against the wall, putting his arm around Leanna, drawing her against his body, "we should try and get some sleep," he said resting his chin on the top of her head. The lioness nodded and curled her body as close as she could to Panthro. The panther wrapped both arms around her and tried to go to sleep. He wasn't sure if it was the lightening or something else that kept him awake most of the night, he did know that Leanna stopped shaking and was comfortably nestled against his body sleeping soundly. She did stir a few times only to move closer to him. The top half of her body was sprawled across his chest, her now dried waist length hair draped across his arms and half his shoulder providing a bit of warmth.

It was just after first light when the sound of an engine woke Panthro, he didn't remember when he finally fell asleep.

"You two okay," Cheetara asked from the Thunderclaw that hovered a few feet away from the cliff face.

The panther's eyes flew open and he sat up quickly wakening Leanna with a start.

"Umm, yeah we're ok," Panthro answered awkwardly.

"Sorry I'm late," she smirked, "but Tygra just got back with this and the hovercat is still not operational ".

"Better late then never," the panther nodded, "you take Leanna up first and come back and get me".

"Ok," Cheetara smiled, "Come on Leanna".

The lioness stood and climb on behind the cheetah, "I see you two were quite comfortable," the cheetah giggled.

"We were half froze and soaked to the bone. It's called body heat," the lioness snorted.

Cheetara just smirked, "yeah sure".

The lioness shook her head and climbed off and waited for the cheetah to retrieve Panthro.

"Here," Lion-O said coming up behind Leanna and offering a cup of hot apple cider from a thermos, "This will warm you". The lioness nodded and sipped the hot beverage, thankful for something warm in her stomach.

"I'm glad you two survived the night," Lion-o said as Cheetara landed the Thunderclaw.

"It wasn't dull, it was alright until our shelter got flooded," Panthro said jumping off the back of the vehicle.

"I'm just happy you two are in one piece," Lion-O said passing the panther a drink of the hot cider.

"Do you two want to take the Thunderclaw or the Thundertank back to the lair," Lion-o asked.

"Cheetara and I will take the Thunderclaw back," Leanna nodded passing the cup back to Lion-o

"Well Panther you heard the lady…I guess it's just you and me then," Lion-o smirked mischievously.

Panthro knew that look the lion had in his eye, "Great," he snorted heading to the tank.

"You know something Panthro," Lion-o hopping into the tank, "what you done yesterday was either the bravest thing you every done or the dumbest…jumping off a cliff," Lion-o chuckled shaking his head.

The panther didn't answer as he started up the tank.

"So umm, when I called in last night. You sounded a bit irritated," the lion said watching for a reaction. "Did I interrupt something", He asked innocently.

Lion-O smirked when he seen the panther's jaw clench. "No," Panthro said keeping his eyes forward.

"So would you jump off a cliff and save me," the lion grinned.

"No…. I'd let you fall," Panthro grumbled.

"HA…you finally are giving in," Lion-o smiled.

The panther shot a warning glare at Lion-O.

"Are you done yet,' Panthro said as they crossed the draw bridge and entered the hanger.

"Far from it my friend…. far from it," Lion-o chuckled jumping out.

"Maybe I'll go ask Leanna what happened last night," Lion-o said.

"You leave her be," Panthro growled.

"Okay okay," Lion-o said holding up his hands, "still a little touchy on the subject"

"There is no subject to be touchy about," the panther growled and stormed off.

"Me thinks thou does protest to much Panther," Lion-o chuckled watching Panthro storm out the door. He knew just by Panthro reaction that something did happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Dance with me.

By Leanna

Once Lion-O left the hanger Panthro returned glad he finally had the chance to be by himself to collect his thoughts. He sighed and started working on the Hovercat

"Taking up hiding again," Cheetara said giving the panthers foot a gentle kick.

Panthro peeked out from the undercarriage of the Hovercat, "no. I'm trying to fix this blasted machine".

"Just checking," the cheetah said, "you missed lunch and I wanted to make sure you weren't hiding".

"Why would I hide," Panthro asked going back to work on the craft.

"Hmm, let's see… to avoid questions about what happened the other night with that lioness," Cheetara smirked.

"Exactly why is everyone suddenly so interested in what goes on with me," Panthro asked pulling himself out from the vehicle.

"Because we love you and want to see you happy," Cheetara smiled innocently.

"You know how I feel about people poking their noses in my business," Panthro frowned.

"Yes, we know. …You're a very private man…. but we just want to help," the cheetah nodded.

"You can help by leaving me alone," Panthro grumbled.

"Wasn't it you who told Lion-O not too long ago that if he wanted me then he better act on it, take a chance and take that first step," Cheetara asked, "and that the heart knows what it wants"

The panther didn't answer as he stood and walked over to the sink to clean the grease off his hands. "You know she was worried she had offended you in someway, when you were squirreled away in here working on her weapons " Cheetara said as she sat on the workbench, "she hadn't seen much of you and thought is was something she had done".

"Of course she hadn't done anything wrong," Panthro finally said.

"I know that and you know that. But she didn't know that…from speaking to her over the past month and a half, I have come to know a few things about her," Cheetara said, "for one she's scared of making a fool of herself in front of you, no matter what she does she wants to please you, she doesn't want you to be disappointed in her".

A small smile formed on the corner of the panther's lips, "so you ready for the party tonight," Cheetara asked.

"What party," Panthro asked confused.

"Lion-o's birthday party," Cheetara said, "Don't tell me you forgot".

"Well I've been busy lately and I guess it just slipped my mind," He shrugged.

"Well you only have a few hours to get ready, everyone is helping Snarf set up the ballroom," Cheetara said.

"Ok I'll go up and see if he needs a hand with anything," Panthro nodded drying his hands.

"Don't forget your dancing shoes," Cheetara said as her and the panther headed up stairs.

"I don't do dancing," Panthro said as he entered the ballroom.

"Wanta bet," she smirked taking off down the hall.

Cheetara entered the busy kitchen, "Leanna do you have a formal gown," the cheetah asked.

The lioness stopped putting food in the warming tray and turned around, "umm, no, I don't, do I need one," she asked putting the empty pan in the sink.

"Come with me," the cheetah smirked grabbing the woman hand and dragged her down the hall to her bedchamber.

"I really never had a need for a formal gown," Leanna said as Cheetara pointed to a chair and walked to her closet.

"Well tonight is special," the cheetah smiled.

"Yes, I know it's Lord Lion-o's birthday," the lioness nodded, "I've been in the kitchen helping snarf and snarfer most of the day with the food".

"Well as a Thundercat you are required to dress your best," Cheetara nodded.

"I'm only in training I'm not a full-fledged Thundercat yet," The lioness said correcting her.

"As I was saying, we Thundercats must dress our best in honor of our kings birthday…. besides it's fun, and it's going to be a big party," The cheetah smiled, "and you want to look your best especially for a certain panther," she winked.

The lioness never answered, "Here," Cheetara said taking out a black garment bag, "this will suit you perfectly," she said unzipping the bag and taking out a strapless burgundy velvet gown.

"Oh cheetara it's beautiful," Leanna smiled.

"Glad you like it…it's yours," the cheetah nodded

"Oh I can't take this," Leanna said touching the velvet material.

"Yes, you can. It too long and really isn't my color," the cheetah winked, "and see it comes with matching shoes too".

"Ok this cat smells a rat," Leanna said eyeing the cheetah suspiciously, "you just happen to have a gown and shoes in my size sitting in your closet".

"Yep," Cheetara grinned, "Here, go get dressed we only have about an hour," she said handing the gown and shoes over and pushing the lioness out the door.

"Hate these blasted things," Panthro grumbled tugging at the collar of his dark blue dress uniform.

"We only have to wear them on special occasions," Tygra shrugged," it won't be so bad, it will only be for a few hours".

"Don't be such a crank Panthro," Kit said coming up behind the two men.

"Wow, look at you," Tygra smiled," don't you look nice".

"Thanks," kit smiled and spun in her light pink gown. "And may I say you two cut quite the handsome figures".

Panthro just rolled his eyes, "Let's go and get this over with so I can get back to work".

"This reminds me of the grand balls on old Thundera," Tygra said as they entered the large ballroom.

"Those were the days," Kit smiled looking around at the many people that have arrived to honor the Thundercat leader.

"What do you know," Panthro chuckled, "you and Kat were too young to go".

"That didn't mean we weren't peeking though," she winked and walked through the crowd of people.

It wasn't long before the Thundercat lord arrived dressed in his finest with a very beautiful cheetah on his arm, he looked down at Cheetara who was dressed in a long ivory and gold silk gown and smiled proudly. Her golden locks where pull away from her face and fell down her back in long spiral curls.

"You know there should be a law against having beautiful women at the Lair," Lion-O whispered in the cheetah's ear, "it's very distracting," he grinned.

"That's why you have me to keep you on the straight and narrow," Cheetara smiled planting a soft kiss on the lion's cheek.

The lion put his arms around the cheetah and drew her closer as they made their way through the crowd of well wishers. Lion-O was taken back by the large buffet table filled with food that lined the back wall. "Someone's been busy," he grinned picking up a plate and passing it to the cheetah.

"Snarf has out done himself again," Pumyra nodded looking over all the wonderful smelling food.

"Wait until you see the cake," Snarfer piped up from behind the Thundercat leader.

"How big is this one," Lion-O chuckled remembering the 6 foot one from last year. "I swear he still thinks I'm 12," the big lion snorted.

"Aww he just cares a lot about you," Cheetara smiled.

"I have the feeling I'll be 70 and he'll still treat me like a child," Lion-o huffed.

"Oh be nice," the cheetah giggled.

"Yeah I know, it wouldn't be the same without snarf around," Lion-o nodded.

"Come. Let's go dance," the cheetah smiled setting her plate down and pulling the big lion towards the dance floor.

"Well looks like everyone is here," Tygra said looking around the crowed room.

"Yeah quite a turn out," Panthro nodded looking around he wasn't looking to see who was here he was looking for someone.

Tygra looked at the panther and smiled then tapped him on the shoulder," you umm, looking for her," he said pointing behind the panther.

Panthro started to turn around "I'm not looking for…" He said then stopped when he saw Leanna.

The lioness was talking with Kat and Lynx-o, she had her waist length mane bound in a fine black hair net the hung half way down her back, tiny red gems that adorned the netting matched the deep red gown that she wore. Each gem sparkled from the light each time she moved her head.

"When you pick your jaw up off the floor, you should go ask her to dance," Tygra smirked.

Cheetara seen the look on the panther's face, "I done good huh," she said looking up at Lion-O.

"Yes, my sweet you done very good, it was worth breaking into her bedchamber and finding out her dress and shoes size," The lion winked.

"Just never tell her that," the cheetah chuckled.

"So how long do you think it will take him to sum up the courage to go ask her to dance," Lion-O laughed.

"Oh didn't you know, that panther don't do dancing," Cheetara smirked, "that's what he told me.

"Hmm, I think I had better change his mind," The lion winked," if you wouldn't mind that is".

Cheetara looked at him and chuckled, "oh your terrible," she grinned.

"That's why you love me," he grinned and walked towards the lioness.

"Good evening," Lion-O smiled and nodded to Kat and Lynx-O, "and why are you not out on that dance floor my dear," The lion asked looking at Leanna.

"Maybe I haven't been asked," The lioness smirked.

"Now see that's just a shame," Lion-O said shaking his head, "Seems to me that you owe me a dance".

"Do I," she asked giving him a questioning look.

"Yes, you do, remember our bet, if I won you owed me a dance, if you won I was to win you the biggest prize at the burble festival," he said," Now I never did get my dance," He smirked holding out his hand.

"Now see what happens when you wait to long," Tygra said as Lion-o lead the lioness out on the dance floor.

"So," The panther snorted, "she's a unbound woman"

"Exactly my friend," Tygra nodded and patted the panther's shoulder, "and looking like that, she may not be by the time the night is over"

Panthro never said anything as he watched the lioness glide across the floor in Lion-O's arms. The lion leaned down and whispered in Leanna's ear, what ever he said she found funny because she threw back her head and laughed. An uncontrolled growl formed deep in the panther's throat. Lion-O glanced up as the panther walked… No stalked towards them, with a not too happy look on his face.

"I think your real dance partner has just arrived," Lion-O whispered to the lioness and kissed her cheek, "have a good time my dear," he smiled and nodded as Panthro came up behind Leanna.

"Never let this woman out of your sight," Lion-o winked and left and went back to the cheetah.

"Lion-O said I owed him a dance where I lost a bet," The lioness smiled, "A word of advice…. never make a bet with that lion," she nodded

"That I learned along time ago," Panthro smirked and held out his hand," May I," He bowed slightly.

The lioness grinned and took his hand.

"Who said that panther don't dance," Lion-O smiled cockily watching as the big panther drew the lioness into his arms and started moving across the floor.

"So no jumping off cliffs tonight I hope," Leanna smirked looking at the panther.

"Only if you were falling off one," he grinned.

"Well I guess I had better make sure to stay clear of them then," The lioness smiled.

"What kind of perfume is that," he asked," it smells nice".

"I'm not wearing any," she smirked," I'm allergic to the stuff…what you smell is just soap, water and me".

"Well," he said taking in her scent, imprinting it to memory," it's still nice".

"Hey Tygra I dare you to go over and ask Leanna to dance," Lion-o smirked.

"I'm not that stupid," Tygra snorted, "I want to keep all my body parts thank-you".

Lion-O just chuckled and grabbed the cheetah's hand, "let's go try out some more of this wonderful food".

Panthro looked down at the lioness and suddenly found it warm, "let's go get something to eat," he said putting his hand on the small of her back, she looked at him and smiled as he led her over to the large table of food.

Just as they reached the table, the doors to the ballroom opened and in came Snarf wheeling in a large 7-foot birthday cake that was at least 5 tiers high. Leanna turned quickly to look, "by Jaga, do you think that big enough," she chuckled.

"That's Snarf for you," Panthro laughed and went to move but found that the sleeve of his jacket was stuck on something, "what the…" He said looking down, when the lioness had turned around the clip on the back of her gown and caught on his sleeve.

"Leanna," he leaned over and whispered," we sort of have a slight problem".

"What," she said looking at him confused.

"I'm stuck on the back of your dress," the panther smirked.

The lioness's face lit scarlet," oh no, see I can't do anything right," she groaned.

"Now now," Panthro said what Cheetara had told him," We'll wait until Lion-O cuts his cake then we'll go get unstuck, don't worry about it," He smiled.

After Lion-O cut into his cake he noticed the lioness and panther sneaking off, "Looks like we've lost a couple of guest," He whispered to Cheetara. The cheetah smiled as she spotted the two sneaking out onto the balcony, "I say it's about time too," she grinned.

"How did you get stuck," Leanna asked as the panther stood behind her and tried to remove his sleeve from the clip.

"I think it may have happened when you turned around to look at the cake," he said," this isn't working". The more he tried the more tangled he got.

"If you have too you can break the clip so it won't rip your jacket," Leanna said turning her head and looking back.

"No, I wouldn't do that," he said and stood and thought a moment. "I know," he said moving so he was stand directly in front of her. "This may do the trick," he nodded and put his other arm around her waist and leaned over her shoulder so he could see what he was doing. The lioness bit her lip as she was pressed against the panther's broad chest; she looked up at the stars and tried to think of something else as she felt his warm breath on the bare skin of her shoulder. "I'm sorry about this," she said quietly.

"It's ok," Panthro said pulling his head back enough to look at her, "no harm done. It could happen to anyone," he smiled.

"I seem to have a knack for getting myself in trouble," she smirked, "or at least causing trouble for someone else".

"So I noticed," he chuckled," I'm only kidding," he smiled. He leaned over once again, "umm would you mind moving your hair out of the way for a minute".

"Ok," she said and reached up and move her hair to one side out of the panther's way, "better," she asked.

"Yes, thank-you," Panthro nodded and looked over her shoulder trying to ignore the soft skin of her neck and was only a few millimeters from his face.

"How's it going," she asked tipping her head back a little out of his way.

Every instinct in his body screamed at him to sink his sharp short fangs into her neck and claim her as his. He had to suppress a growl as her scent filled his nostrils. He closed his eyes for a moment in an effort to calm himself, "fine," he said his voice low and deep.

After a few quiet moments he finally managed to free himself without damaging her dress or his sleeve, "there," he finally spoke.

"It didn't rip did it," Leanna asked noticing that Panthro wasn't moving.

Panthro looked at her, "no," he said quietly, keeping his arms around her waist, "Leanna I.." he started to say but stopped.

"What," she asked looking into his amber eyes.

He couldn't stand it any longer, he had waited long enough, he had her in his arms and he never wanted to let her go, his hand slid slowly up her back until he reached the back of her head, "aww, the heck with it," he said and he pulled her closer and crush his mouth against hers in a kiss that made the lioness go weak in the knees.

"They've been gone quite awhile," Cheetara said looking towards the balcony doors.

"Ahh, see I told you if they disappeared we would know what happened," Lion-o Winked, "I seen the look in that panther's eyes, I've only seen that look when he is looking after his metal baby".

"I dare you to go out and see if everything's ok," Cheetara chuckled.

"No way. I would rather take on a whole hoard of mutants unarmed and with one hand tied behind my back and blind folded, then interrupt anything that maybe going on behind those door," Lion-O snorted.

"Well looks like you won't have too," The cheetah smiled as the doors that lead to the balcony opened and the pair tried to sneak back in unnoticed.

"Is it just my imagination or does that panther have a silly grin on his face," Lion-o snickered.

Later that evening the party started to wind down, people started to leave, Lion-O and the cheetah had retired to their bedchamber for the evening. All that was left to do was to clean up.

"Great party Snarf," Bengali nodded, "We can stick around and help with the clean up before we head back to the tower"

"That would be appreciated," Snarf smiled, "It will take me all night to get this place spotless again, not to mention cooking breakfast in the morning," he said standing on the end of his tail as he stacked the dirty plates.

"It would save a lot of time if you used paper plates, "Bengali said as he grabbed a broom.

"Paper plates," Snarf snorted and his fur bristled, "for my Lion-O…never," he huffed and turned to stack a nearby cart with dishes to be taken back to the kitchen.

As the other thundercats went to their rooms, Panthro walked Leanna back to hers; the pair had spent the entire evening together, dancing and talking. The big panther would smile every time he thought about that kiss they shared out on the balcony; it took every ounce of will power and strength he had not to go further. He felt the fiery spirit behind those dark green eyes, he knew under that tall slender frame lay the heart and power of a lion.

He sighed as they came to the lioness bedchamber door, he didn't want the evening to end and there was still so much he wanted to say. Leanna reached out and touched the doorplate and her door quietly slid open. "Well I guess this is goodnight, "she said turning so she was half way in the doorway and facing him.

He just looked at her and nodded, he reached out and ran the back of his hand gently down her soft cheek. The lioness placed her hand over his and turned it over, closed her eyes and rubbed her cheek against his palm purring softly. "You don't have to go, "she said in a low voice. He just looked down at her as she took his hand and pulled him into her room.

The big panther growled and pulled her against his chest as his other hand went to the back of her head, when their lips touched it was like a bolt of electricity surged through them. He picked her up with one arm around her waist and carried her further into the room, when he set her down on her feet; he reached up and tugged at the net that held her long ebony tresses.

Without parting the lioness ran her hands up the panther's broad chest and unclasped his jacket, running her hands up and over his massive shoulder slipping the jacket off and tossing it aside. Once her long mane was free from it's bonds Panthro grabbed a handful and pulled her head back slightly and nuzzled her neck grazing his sharp teeth up the side of her neck up to her ear lobe. He could feel her breath and pulse quicken as he gently bit down just between her neck and shoulder.

Leanna hurriedly began to unbutton the white shirt that he had worn under his jacket.

After a few buttons she just used her claws to rip it open," I'll fix that later," she whispered breathlessly in his ear. "It's an old shirt anyway," he smirked as he found the zipper of her gown. The panther slowly slid the zipper down, Leanna part from him long enough to allow the gown to slide off her body and pool at her feet.

The panther gazed at her light honey color body, the feral in him looking at her with a predatory hunger. He quickly grabbed her and picked her up and carried her over to her bed and laid her down, his hand slid down her leg and pulled off her shoes.

The next morning at first light the quiet lair was starting to wake and the feline resident migrated down to the kitchen to a wonderful smelling breakfast that Snarf had prepared. As the ThunderCats sat around the table talking about their plans for the day, Lion-O noticed that there were two of his fellow teammates absent from the breakfast table.

"Where's Panthro his food will get cold," Snarf whine standing on the end of his tail as he dished up food on Kit and Kat's plate.

Lion-O just shrugged, "maybe he went down to the hanger to get an early start on the hover cat. You know how he hates leaving things unfinished".

"With out breakfast," Snarf snorted, "He never misses breakfast".

"Well you know him half the time he gets busy we have to remind him to eat," Cheetara said.

"Well he better not blame me if his food gets cold, "Snarf huffed," I go to the trouble of having a hot meal ready and he can't show up to eat it," Snarf mumbled as he took the cart back into the cooking area.

Panthro slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was a mass of black hair, the lioness was still in the same position she was when they fell asleep, he lifted his hand and moved a lock of hair from her cheek cause her to stir slightly, instead of waking she just nestled herself closer. The big panther smiled and glanced over at the clock," Holey Thundera," he half shouted bolting upright, nearly tossing the sleeping woman off of him causing the lioness to automatically dig her claws in his chest, the panther let out a yelp, "huh..What's going on," she said looking around confused by his sudden out burst.

"We're late," Panthro said nodding towards the clock "we should have been up two hours ago".

"Oh crap" Leanna exclaimed quickly moving off the panther's lap and getting tangled in the sheets in the process. The panther quickly jumped out of bed and retrieved his clothes," you can't show up wearing those," Leanna said as the panther dressed.

"Damn…you right, I better go back to my room and change," he said as he hurriedly put on his shoes and ran out the door, the lioness just sat there shaking her head, "and I though that cheetah moved fast," she chuckled. She untangled the sheets from her legs and was about to get up when Panthro came bursting back in, "Forget something," she asked as she stood.

"Yes," he nodded and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, "good morning beautiful".

"Well good morning to you too," she grinned. As he let her go and headed for the door again, then he stopped and turned back, "one more," he said as he kissed her again," I really have to go now," he grinned and bolted through the door.


End file.
